


Unaccounted Factors

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Don't Forget the Household Staff, Gen, Management is Important, did not think this through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Su-won’s disregard of Yona in his planning for his coup was ultimately his downfall.“I can’t believe this.” Yun said, shaking his head as Yona fired off rapid questions that the now hapless king couldn’t answer.“You came after Yona not to kill her, or keep her quiet, or to take over the Dragon Warriors, but so she could balance your books and get the castle running smoothly again. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.”“Cry.” Ju-do advised. “We couldn’t even track you down ourselves; we had to bribe the maids to tell us, since the couriers flat-out refused to say a word.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A random, vaguely silly idea about Su-won losing to Yona not because of the Dragon Warriors or the kingdom uniting around her and not him, but because he didn’t take into account the chance that she might discover what he was doing, and didn’t realize that she did more than sigh over him and look ‘pretty’. Plus, while the guards might have been with him, that doesn’t mean the rest of the castle didn’t have an opinion.

One of Yona’s earliest memories was of her mother, sitting at a desk covered in paper and books. She watched as her mother organized the daily maintenance of the castle, authorized funds, reconciled the finances, and soothed the ruffled feathers of various household staff. “Remember, little dove.” She would say. “Everything needs proper attention to continue to run smoothly. Whether it is sweeping the corridors, feeding hundreds of people, or running the kingdom; while things may continue on without attention, before long their demands become impossible to ignore.”

Unfortunately, she had only begun teaching Yona the various little parts of running the castle when she was killed. Thankfully, the castle matron, Yushi, was able to take over with few issues, and to continue teaching the princess all she needed to learn. While her education on ruling never quite started, her education on running the castle household blossomed. Proving a quick study, Yona was fourteen when Yushi formally ceded control, even if she maintained a careful eye on her performance.

While Hak (and, as it would turn out, Zeno) had a decent enough understanding of the work Yona did, Su-won never did, since she was canny enough to par it down to the bare essentials when he visited, pulling long days before and after and taking care of business when he was with Hak.

* * *

The first sign the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch had of this was one shopping excursion on their way to Water the first time. Yun had been eyeing some things that he was thinking about replacing which, while not ‘essential’, were still useful, and he decided the price was too high, even with haggling, for the expense. Turning around to tell Yona that he was done looking, he and the others were dumbfounded to find her engaging the stall keeper in a discussion a hair’s breadth shy of argument, somehow getting the man to admit that, no, they weren’t of a quality to justify what he was charging and yes, he did not want the market supervisors finding out. Yun walked away with a new mortar and pestle, mixing bowls, a dozen empty tiny bottles, plus a new and larger cooking pot for two thirds of what the stall keeper had originally wanted for just the mortar and pestle and mixing bowls.

Yona put up with the weird looks until that evening in camp. “Alright, all of you have been looking at me weird.” She declared. “Is it the thing with the stall keeper?”

“How in the he-world did you pull that off?!” Yun exclaimed, trying not to curse (something that had become increasingly difficult the stranger the group got). “I know a decent amount about proper materials, but how could you tell they weren’t as good as he said?”

“About a year ago the castle physician had to replace all of his infirmary pottery and glassware and stoneware, and I had to make sure that the merchants didn’t try sneaking inferior items in. Pottery, stoneware and glassware just isn’t a significant enough expense to justify a royal office for it, except the roof tiles, so it’s cheaper to contract with the necessary merchants and craftsmen as needed.” She explained.

“Isn’t it illegal to pass off inferior quality as a higher one? Who would be stupid enough to try that on the royal household?” Yun asked.

“More people than you’d think. Some will try for the money, others will try for the prestige value. Even if it’s little, common things like that, word of who supplied or made what still spreads, and business booms. Although, if the infirmary pottery and glassware hadn’t been replaced, I probably wouldn’t have caught it. I’m much, much better with cloth.” Yona conceded.

After that, other than when Yun went shopping for material for a new tent, this awareness didn’t mean much.

* * *

For Su-won, the sense that he and the others may have miscalculated in basically ignoring Yona in the planning and execution of the coup grew over the months.

First it was small things. Laundry returning late, lesser used rooms and corridors growing dusty, gardens needing more than just weeding…

Then it was cracks in the facades and in the painted columns. Floors becoming noticeably worn in high traffic areas. Some minor leaks in the roofs of the porches.

As far as Su-won knew, everything just collapsed one day, when the Laundry Office and the Sewing Office went to war with each other. Apparently, this was not only a Thing, but a Major Thing, since soon the whole castle staff was divided up into factions.

It became impossible to get anything of importance done, since all of Su-won’s (and everyone else’s) time became caught up in this. Just figuring out who was willing to feed who took up a whole day, without resolution.

About the only thing that didn’t fall into chaos were the forces that cleaned privies and chamber pots and the baths, and that was more due to practical necessity and overall hygiene.

Also, that department was apparently neutral and could not be persuaded to favor either side.

Three days in, Su-won finally consulted Yushi. While eighty five and now almost blind from cataracts that she refused any treatment for, she was as much a fixture of the castle as the throne, being older than pretty much everyone else in residence. And she was very firm in her declaration that no, she would not take up household management duties again. “Yona-hime is the only one who could fix this, unless Your Majesty marries tomorrow. Then I would happily mentor His Majesty’s wife.” She said.

“But, Yona is…” Su-won trailed off. He never had actually said anything about Yona officially, or Hak. He had been content to let the rumor mill obscure the truth, even if Kei-shuk continued bringing up the possibility of declaring Yona dead, and, once he was aware that she was alive, making that her new, permanent, condition.

Yushi gave Su-won her infamous piercing look that had, unknown to him, made even his father nervous. “I do hope His Majesty isn’t trying to suggest that Yona-hime would not be gracious enough to assist Hiryuu Castle?” She questioned.

So, three days after that, having finally gotten a general location on Yona and her group from the maids, Su-won and Ju-do set out. Bearing the various ledgers that had been gathering dust in the King’s Office on what was, evidently, Yona’s desk (along with a small mountain of papers), Su-won thought it prudent to have a white flag on hand.

* * *

“You two look like shit.” Hak said as Su-won and Ju-do dismounted, casually readying his guandao as the others subtly readied for a fight.

Yona, having been shoved behind her dragons, pushed her way through to the front. “I take it that Laundry and Sewing are at war and you don’t know what to do about it.” She stated, eyeing the state of their clothes. “And if they’re warring, then that means that everything else in the castle is in poor shape.”

“You could say…” Su-won admitted as he cautiously approached and held out the ledgers.

“I can’t believe this.” Yun said, shaking his head as Yona fired off rapid questions that the now hapless king couldn’t answer, flipping through the ledgers. “You came after Yona not to kill her, or keep her quiet, or to take over the Dragon Warriors, but so she could balance your books and get the castle running smoothly again. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.”

“Cry.” Ju-do advised. “We couldn’t even track you down ourselves; we had to bribe the maids to tell us, since the couriers flat-out refused to say a word.”

“Of course they did; they’re paid good money not to discuss anything.” Zeno commented. “Knowing that official messages, public and secret, will reach their destinations unmolested and unrevealed is worth the expense. That also includes anything they might see or hear while travelling.”

The others sent Zeno a weird look as Yona, close to throwing the ledgers back at Su-won, yelled, “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CASTLE?!?!?!”

The shock of hearing the princess curse, and the surprisingly scary sight of her angry, actually angry, kept Ju-do from even grumbling about her calling Hiryuu Castle ‘my castle’.

“Fine; we will come back so I can fix this. I need to see how much needs fixing before you can even think about compensation. And don’t dare to try and keep the others out.” She declared.

* * *

It was dawn two days later when Su-won and Ju-do returned with Yona and the others in tow, no one willing to stop for the night and spend any more time in close quarters. Pausing just outside the gate, Yona noticed the growing dawn. “’And the red dragon shall return at dawn.’” She mumbled, with only Hak and Zeno close enough even to hear what she said.

Once in the castle proper, it was a half asleep maid who became the first of the household staff to learn of Yona’s return. Su-won had been blitzed and hurried off by Kei-shuk over ‘something important’ (glaring all the while at Yona), and Ju-do had retreated to his rooms for some proper sleep, so Yona and her dragons were alone.

Sue-hi yawned. It turns out that pretending to work was more tiring that actual work, not to mention the stress of the Laundry/Sewing war. So, Sue-hi very nearly ran into Yona.

“Gah! I’m sor—“ Sue-hi started apologizing, only to realize just who she almost ran into. “Hime-sama! You’re back!” She exclaimed, instantly feeling better about recent events.

“At least until things are running smoothly again.” Yona deflected. “But before I get started, my men and I should get some rest.”

“Should they be housed near you?” Sue-hi asked, noticing the group of attractive men with the princess, including the vaguely familiar blond and General Hak.

“Actually…”

* * *

Su-won slid open the door to Yona’s room later that day, having patiently listened to Kei-shuk’s complaint about not imposing his will on the household and by ‘surrendering’ to their whims, and a quick nap.

The room was in the same state it had been in the last few months. “Huh?” He muttered. “If she’s not here…”

An hour later he had to admit defeat. He hadn’t seen anyone from Yona’s group, not even Hak. Although, in this case, he would be the first to admit that not running into Hak in an empty corridor was a good thing.

He spotted a maid. “Ah, could you tell me where Yona-hime is?” He asked politely.

“The old priest quarter, Your Majesty. The word going around is that since she’s only here to get everything running smoothly again, she didn’t want to presume and install herself and her men in and around her old quarters.” The maid replied, equally polite.

Unsaid was the unofficial word, which was that Yona-hime intended to demand major concessions and compensation from Su-won-sama, and so had set up in the old priest quarter as part of that plan.

And that informing His Majesty of the ‘official’ word was just another part of the plan.

She wouldn’t dare to pretend to know how or why Yona-hime’s affections for Su-won-sama had vanished, but with the bevy of attractive men she returned with, she couldn’t exactly blame her.

* * *

Yona ended up taking a shorter nap than she had wanted, mostly because of the sheer difference in feel she was getting from the castle. She hadn’t noticed it during her secret, short visit a couple weeks ago, but now she could nearly feel the joy coming from the castle, the warmth it generated from having not only the soul of its founder fully awake and aware, but also its warriors. Finger combing her hair, she wandered into the main room to find the large table in the center three quarters full with documents and ledgers.

The only other person in the room was Zeno. “Zeno’s a little surprised to see the Miss up already.” He commented, looking up from the stack of paper he was sorting.

“The castle…it feels different. It’s warmer, with the fire awakened and it warriors home.” She said as explanation. “Didn’t you take a nap too?”

He nodded. “Zeno was the first one the maids and servants came across when they started bringing all of this in. But I couldn’t sleep long.” He admitted, his face covered with a sorrowful nostalgia that demonstrated the years he had endured.

“Has it changed much? The castle?” She asked, starting to sort a stack herself.

“Not as much as one would think, given the amount of time that’s passed.” Zeno replied as Hak wandered in, trailed by Shin-ah.

Hak just eyed the paper-covered table. “Want some more help?” He offered, something he hadn’t been able to do before, as a general. “Since the sooner you finish the sooner we can leave. No matter how hilarious the whole situation is.”

“Which part? That Su-won can’t run the castle or that he had no choice about coming to me?” Yona questioned, idly plucking Ao from the stack of what looked to be invoices she nearly knocked over. “Sorry Ao, but none of this is edible. We’ll have to wait for the others to get up for food though.”

“I’m gonna have to go with both.” Hak admitted.

Shin-ah stood near Yona, surveying the table. “…you have to look over all of this?” He asked.

“Normally this would be spread out over several months; right now is a special case. I’m starting with the month before my birthday to be safe; there might be evidence that I hadn’t noticed at the time, of what was to happen. I know at least some of the guards were in on it.” She explained. “I know this’ll likely be a pretty boring few days. Even if you don’t explore the rest of the castle, there’s bound to be people coming around and gawking.”

“Boring might be nice.” Shin-ah admitted, thinking about the chaos the whole group could generate alone, let alone with other people around.

* * *

Before too long, Kija, Jaeha, and Yun woke up and joined the others. “What will we do for food? Is there a kitchen in this section?” Yun asked.

“Technically speaking, as honored ‘guests’ he has to feed us. Practically, the priest kitchen hasn’t been used in at least a decade, so I don’t know how much work it would take to get it running again.” Yona explained, up to her elbows in paper.

“Guess I should track someone down.” Hak said, finishing his stack.

He nearly ran into Min-su just outside the door. “Everyone has been saying it, but I hardly dared to hope!” He exclaimed, near tears. “Yushi-sama said I was to serve you in every capacity I can, if you’ll permit me.”

“Of course I will; you can help me understand what’s been going on the last few months. But first, we’ll need some food. You’ll need help on that front. Which side did the kitchens pick this time, Min-su?” Yona asked, smiling fondly at Min-su.

“That’s the strange part; they split down the middle, with the east building with Laundry and the west building with Sewing.” Min-su told her. “But I think, since you’ve returned after so long, neither side will be offended no matter which kitchen building you use.”

“With this group’s appetites, we’ll likely need both kitchens.” Yona commented.

“Yona, do you mind if I go with him?” Yun asked, trying not to appear eager at the chance to see more of Hiryuu Castle.

“Not at all! Just be careful; the head cooks might try and keep you.” Yona agreed.

* * *

“So how did you meet Hime-sama?” Min-su asked the youth travelling with Yona-hime. He thought the youth was a boy, but he wasn’t completely sure.

“Do you know how Kan Tae-Jun reported they were dead? By falling off the cliffs?” Yun asked.

At Min-su’s nod he continued. “I lived in the valley at the bottom of the cliffs, and I found them. I guess Raiju managed to slow the fall somewhat, but he also took the brunt of the impact. So I patched him up and went along to keep him and the others patched up. And fed, and supplied…I don’t think they’d have gotten very far; they’re just too eye-catching.”

“How has Hime-sama been doing?” Min-su asked, looking down. “She looked so lifeless, right before General Hak escaped with her. When she was here with the Xing general she seemed better…”

“She cried a lot, near the beginning, when she thought Raiju and I couldn’t hear. Discovering that Kouka wasn’t like she thought it was didn’t help, but I think now, she’s focused on making that Kouka real in some small way. Not to mention the simple fact of time passing.” Yun replied.

“Are those really the Four Dragon Warriors she brought back with her?” Min-su couldn’t help asking.

“More like the Four Strange Beasts. I couldn’t believe it either, when we found out they were real, but after seeing them fight…” Yun shrugged. “It’s hard to be impressed by them after watching Kija freak out at the sight of bugs, Zeno eat three pounds of candy in five minutes, Jaeha enjoying getting punched in the face by Raiju, and Shin-ah…just Shin-ah.” Shin-ah might appear to be the most normal-acting of the dragons, but Yun personally thought that it was because he was so quiet all the time.

That said, with how he willing goes along with whatever strange and bizarre idea Zeno comes up with…

* * *

Su-won ducked into an alcove outside the entrance to the priest quarter, watching a trail of maids and kitchen staff departing. “Those men are almost too pretty to be real!” One maid gushed.

“Did you see that squirrel? So adorable!”

“I could hardly recognize Yona-hime-sama; whatever she’s been doing seems to have given her maturity.” One old-timer noted.

Stepping out of his ‘hiding’ spot as the servants rounded the corner, Su-won nearly leapt out of his skin.

The man in the mask (he thought Yona had called him Shin-ah), who carried the same sword Seiryuu had when he saw him at the fort in Sei, was standing right there. “…if you want to talk to Yona, you should just come in.” He said after a long moment. “You’re making the others nervous.”

“Right…” Su-won said as Shin-ah drifted away, into the courtyard.

“So what you need to see Yona-chan about?” Su-won only just bit back his yelp at the voice coming from the…ceiling?

Looking up, he saw the green-haired man that he had met when guarding Lili. He was expertly perched on the cross beam, resting his head in his hand, leaning on a knee.

Su-won did not miss the very shiny and very sharp daggers that were very prominent in his hand. “I just wanted to see if she had gotten all the documents she needed?” He said, unsure.

The green-haired man, Jaeha(?), raised an eyebrow. “You want to know why we’re camped out in this section, instead of where you thought she’d be.” He stated. “Keep it to five minutes and I’ll distract Hak. And Kija.”

“Thank you…?” Su-won said.

“You’re pretty enough for that to only work once.” Su-won choked on nothing as Jaeha dropped from his perch.

Having been told very effectively to stop delaying, Su-won took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

There was a large table in the middle of the main room, a quarter of which had platters of food, while the rest was buried under documents and ledgers. Yona was at the opposite end, absently eating a bun as she read something. The youth, Yun, and the blond Ouryuu Zeno were sorting papers.

None of them seemed to notice or care about the squirrel darting among the food, and who appeared to be in a state of utter delight. “The only thing Zeno hasn’t seen yet is anything relating to rituals and ceremonies, aside from the coronation.” He commented, tapping his handful of papers to neaten them.

“And I thought fifty thousand rin was a large amount…here it’s a weekly expense number…” Yun marveled, mostly under his breath.

Yona looked up. “So where is the paperwork relating to the ceremonies and rituals? There should be at least six, but all that’s here is for the associated banquets.” She asked Su-won.

“There isn’t any.” Su-won answered.

“As in there was no paperwork created for them, or you didn’t have them period?” She asked.

“The latter. It’s not like they really affect anything.” He replied, for once confident in his answer.

Yun and Zeno exchanged a look as Yona sighed. “Su-won, it doesn’t matter if we think that they’re just silly dances and an excuse to spend money. What matters is that the people believe in them.” She said, setting down both her bun and paper.

“What do you mean?” Su-won asked. With his own disbelief and the amounts of money saved from not having them, there didn’t seem to be much complaint.

“For whatever reason, the idea that if you perform the rituals correctly then that will protect the kingdom and ensure a prosperous reign has become a central belief in general. Even if the gods don’t really give a damn if the rituals happen or not, the people do. And the instant things stop working out for you, they’ll point to your failure to perform those rituals as the reason.” She lectured. “Not to mention how it benefits the staff.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Su-won said, Yun’s face showing his own confusion.

“Each ritual draws in hundreds of people to the castle alone. The maids and manservants, should they do an exceptional job, can expect a reward from the guest they were assigned to, either money or another valuable. The richer nobles tend to reward not only their assigned maid and manservant, but also the kitchen staff. The kitchen staff can also be rewarded for special requests or especially skillful presentation. Wages for the time period surrounding the ritual or ceremony are increased, since revenue across the board from the various royal sources is increased.” She lectured. “But the biggest boons can go to the Sewing Office and the other artisan offices. You remember that dress I had to wear two years ago, at the Fire God ceremony, since I had been appointed the Fire Maiden that year?” She asked.

Su-won nodded.

“The woman who did the design that year, and was the main seamstress for it, she was gone within the month, because she had gotten at least ten patronage offers. I saw them as part of the record keeping. One noble’s wife even offered up her husband’s ‘services’, and right of inheritance to any resulting children, just to have her design and make two dresses. The offer she did accept was one that gave her a chance to be closer to her family, earn more money to support her blind sister, and the chance of marriage to one of that noble’s lower ranked sons.” Yona revealed. “The seamstresses who helped her complete it in time also got significant rewards. That’s just from one ceremony, for one outfit. There were two other seamstresses who gained patrons from their work for that ceremony alone. Even if the seamstress doesn’t attract patron who will pay off the service contract, the rewards from various outfits can all be put towards paying it off. It’s similar for the other artisan offices. Even if the people didn’t begin fearing the gods’ anger for no rituals, the staff would have protested just for that.”

“I…didn’t know that…” Su-won admitted, slightly shame-faced.

“Plus, the money ‘saved’ by not having the rituals can’t leave the household budget. Even if you cheat and list the weapons and training as ‘castle defense’ you still need to be able to produce the weapons and associated users as proof of money properly spent.” She pointed out. “It’s all laid out in the Household Regulations, which I’m guessing none of your people has actually looked at.”

“Why are you here in this old section instead of your room?” He asked, changing the subject before his limited time was up.

Yona’s face was carefully blank. “And see every day the guards I should have encountered That Night, between my room and Father’s? The men who were willing to stand there and watch me be killed for the ‘good of the kingdom’, simply for who my father is and because of what was a mistake on your part? Do you really think Hak would tolerate being around them?” Her expression shifted to something dangerous. “And if Hak gets angry, My dragons will as well. We stand in the center of the kingdom, at the spot the first Dragon Warriors were created. Are you that eager for a bloodbath?”

“Five people can’t take this castle.” He countered, trying not to appear unnerved.

“If I will it, they can.” Yona almost seemed like another person as she said this. “Especially if I ordered no quarter.”

Swallowing hard, Su-won decided his safest course of action was retreating.

* * *

Once the doors closed behind Su-won, Yona unlocked her knees and slid to the ground. “That was stressful…” She complained, draining the cup of water Zeno handed her.

“Would you really order no quarter?” Yun couldn’t help asking as Hak, Shin-ah, Jaeha, and Kija emerged from their hiding spots to join him and Zeno around her.

“No. But it’s not about what I would do, but about what he believes I could do. He believed me because he would have no problem giving such an order if he was the one storming a castle.” Yona explained. “I need to pay my respects to Yushi-sama tomorrow, and put the commission in for clothes for us.”

“’Yushi-sama’?” Kija asked.

“The castle matron. She had taken over the household management duties after Mother died, but after she handed them to me when I was fourteen, she was very adamant that she wouldn’t do it again. She’s nearly blind from cataracts, but she refuses to let the physician remove them.” Yona explained, pulling herself up into the chair Zeno brought over. “No one crosses her. I’ll only get a pass for not visiting today because of the hour of arrival. Plus I need a better dress.”

“I’ll send Min-su to get an appropriate one. But, unless things have radically changed, then the castle garrison should be gathered for general training.” Hak said, deliberately picking up the quiver Yona had set in the corner of the main room.

“So either you’re telling me to ditch the paperwork, or you want to show me off.” Yona commented, a broad grin slowly spreading around her face.

“Can’t it be both?” Hak reminded, with no pretense of innocence as he returned her grin.

Everyone else, also catching how Hak intended to show off a princess radically changed from what those soldiers had known, also grinned.

* * *

The archery targets were set up dead center at one end of the training yard. A white line made of stone marked off the area, out to three hundred yards. There was no one currently at the targets, so Hak lead Yona and the others over, ignoring yells and questions.

Somehow, no one spotted her in the middle of the group until they parted, to let her set up at one station. “The Princess is doing archery?!”

“What about her father’s ban?”

“Shouldn’t he move the targets closer? Three hundred’s a stretch to hit…even for the specialist archers.”

“Are we SURE that’s really the Princess?”

“Of course it is; between the hair and General Hak, who else would it be?”

Finally, someone started it. “A thousand rin on third mark!”

“Seconded!”

“A thousand rin on her hitting a target period!”

“Two thousand that she can draw the bow!”

Hak, after consulting Yun, pitched his voice to carry over the field and based his bet. “FIVE THOUSAND ON FIRST MARK!” He didn’t even try concealing what he had heard soldiers call his ‘demon grin’.

“Is it too late to back out? He’s got that face!” Someone who had bet on third mark whispered as Yona readied an arrow.

By now, enough time had passed for her to not be overly nervous with so many people watching. Despite what was on the line. In her mind, she pictured Kum-ji, floating in his boat, ready to kill Jaeha.

The crowd of soldiers (Ju-do at one edge) fell silent as the sense of a fiery predator drifted over them. One heartbeat, then two…

…and then an arrow hit dead center of the target. A person couldn’t have hit it better even with a marker and a distance of inches.

“…holy shit…” Was the common whisper. General Hak and the men who had come out onto the field with him and the Princess had all backed away, making it perfectly clear that she was doing it all on her own.

There was another thud, and an arrow landed dead center in the target to the immediate left of the first.

Even the whispers of ‘holy shit’ and ‘aww shit’ died done as Yona-hime, pampered, spoiled, banned from even touching weapons Yona-hime, hit all eleven targets dead center, working out from the first one.

Without moving from her initial position.

Turning to face the soldiers, the ones closest to her couldn’t avoid noticing the maturity in her face and the hard look in her eyes. “You can deliver your money to my Advisor Yun in the old priest quarter. He is the one with feathers in his hair.” She said, not making any change to her voice yet still being heard by everyone.

Shouldering her quiver (the arrows returned to it by the blond in her men), she cut a path through the crowd with no effort, making sure to pass Ju-do.

Su-won and Kei-shuk was at the entrance, wide-eyed. Everyone but Hak ignored both of them as they passed, and all Hak did was flash his demon grin, fighting his urge to cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gah, why did I let myself get caught up in your lunacy?!” Yun was rather…unforgiving…towards himself in regards to his enthusiasm for Yona’s archery display. “And why say I’m your Advisor?”

“If I named you as my Attendant, it wouldn’t carry the same weight.” Yona explained. “Plus, by doing that, now we mirror Su-won’s ‘circle’: the leader, the advisor, and the five fighters. And really Yun, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

Yun just drooped as they reached the entrance of the old priest quarter and saw Lili. “You should have told me you’d be coming!” She protested, hugging Yona.

“I didn’t know I was coming back either. Su-won was having trouble keeping up the castle, so he had to come find me to fix it.” Yona explained.

“That explains all the paperwork in here.” Lili noted as everyone entered the main room and the long table nearly buried in paper. “Is there anything I can do to help with it?”

“Not really. Running the castle is the responsibility of the royal household, so the generals and their families aren’t allowed to have anything to do with the paperwork. Too many past incidents of accusations of interference and tampering. Hak can only help since he forfeited the title of General.” Yona explained apologetically, gesturing at Hak and his stack of paper when Lili opened her mouth to complain. “You can tell me about the overall mood of the castle, and anything else going on.”

“There hardly seemed to have been any problems until Sewing and Laundry suddenly started warring. I had thought the feud between those two departments was bad back in Suiko Castle, but it’s a lot worse here. I might be imagining it, but it seems like it was all planned out. But the guards are all with Su-won…sama.” Lili reluctantly added on the ‘-sama’, knowing she should really be respecting Su-won as King, but usually found him too…silly…to bother with it.

“The last part is old news; it was deserted, between my room and Father’s…” Yona grabbed a pork bun, to distract her from the memories.

“Why are you in this section anyway? It took me forever to find out where you were, once I found out you were in the castle.” Lili asked, helping herself to some food as well.

“I’m not back in any official form, rank, or function, so it would be inappropriate to return to my old room in the family quarters. I was only Crown Princess by virtue of being the heiress presumptive after all.” She shrugged. “Thus, all of us are here by royal request, meaning we are to be treated as guests of the highest rank and compensated for services rendered. And this will not be cheap.”

Yun’s ears twitched at the mention of money. “I do not envy you.” Lili shook her head. “Like I already didn’t think he was an airhead….”

* * *

Yona changed into one of her old dresses once Min-su brought over a suitable selection, including at least one dress appropriate for official business. “I forgot how heavy all these layers are…” She complained, considering her reflection in the mirror Zeno turned up.

“I lost count of how many pieces you were putting on…” Yun added his own complaint, having tracked her progress based on the stack of clothes he could spot through the door, just as everyone else had.

“Be glad that this is a simple outfit.” Hak advised, doing his best to look in Yona’s direction but not directly at her.

Dressed in her old clothes, and with her hair almost the length it had been before…

…it was almost like nothing had happened at all.

Almost. Nothing could conceal the sheer change in the way she carried herself.

Kija choked on air. “S-simple?!” He stuttered. “There was at least ten pieces!”

“I hope you were paying attention Kija,” Jaeha remarked, slinging an arm around Kija’s neck. “When it’s time to take it off—“ Hak’s fist cut off Jaeha, even as Kija froze, red-faced.

“Play nice,” Yona scolded as she walked out. “Even though staying in this section means they come to us, there will still be eyes. Maybe, if we can impress a few of those on the fence…” She shook her head. _I’ve already decided that regaining the throne doesn’t matter. Even if it means Su-won will get away with his crime…Kouka and her peace and security is the absolute priority. I will not risk civil war; we have enough problems._

“…you seem smaller.” Shin-ah noted. “With all the layers.”

“I’ve gotten used to the shorter skirts too.” She noted, carefully walking back to her spot at the table yet still stepping on her hem a couple of times. “But tonight I’d like to at least get this sorted out properly. Then I can start reconciling the books; I just hope I don’t have to start fresh ones.”

“Is there anything we can do to help, Hime-sama?” Kija asked, carefully moving the large stacks of paper where he was directed to with his dragon arm.

“Jaeha and Shin-ah can do the roof inspection; I saw a couple reports of leaking roofs…and Shin-ah can look over the outbuildings I had noted as needing rebuilding soon. Kija can help with the demolition and rebuilding of those…” Yona ticked off on her fingers. “Yun, Zeno, and Hak can help with the paperwork, along with the rest of you outside of those tasks. Especially since I imagine Yun would love a peek at the Library.”

“T-the Royal Library?!” Yun exclaimed, heart pounding. Just the thought of so many books in one place was dizzying!

“I plan on taking our clothes to Sewing and Laundry to make at least one extra set out of the sturdiest cloth we have for each of us, and raid the garrison for weapons for me and camping supplies. Just give me a list and I’ll get everything together. So take some time for yourself in the Library. I do need to start paying you back for everything.” Yona assured him.

“I-it’s not like I was actually gonna call due…” Yun muttered, his ears red.

“Truly Yun. You spend all your time looking after us. We’d be hopeless without you. But we’re in Hiryuu Castle. I may have been ignorant of the priests, but the household I know. So let me take care of things while we’re here.” Yona smiled at Yun.

Zeno shifted, unnoticed by the others. He had dreamed of Ou-sama, during the brief nap he did have, and his face still floated behind his eyelids. It was something he had noticed before, but now…

_The Miss smiles the same way Ou-sama did…_

* * *

Yona woke up early the next morning, restless in the comfort of the bed and wanting to give herself extra time to dress for her meeting with Matron Yushi. “Even blind she’d likely spot if I did something wrong…” She muttered to herself, retying her sash cord for the third time.

Finally satisfied with it, she carefully slipped on the outer robe and exited the room she had claimed for herself.

The sun was just barely in the sky, and Zeno was out in the courtyard. “Couldn’t sleep well?” She asked, stepping onto the steps leading down to the courtyard.

“Zeno slept fine, but his dreams had more ghosts than he usually sees.” He assured her, his smile less bright than usual, but at the same time a shade more real. “Why did the Miss tell Miss Lili she was only heiress presumptive?”

“Well I was.” She stated. “Father indicated that his real heir would be whomever my husband would be, and I doubt Su-won has acknowledged me as his heir, even privately. He has not released anything official about me since That Night.” She made a conscious effort to speak more formally than she had grown used to speaking.

He shook his head in disagreement, to her surprise. “From what Zeno knew of Il’s plans, and the law, you would only be heiress presumptive until you were old enough to marry. If you reached marriageable age, and still had no younger brother, you became heiress apparent at midnight on the day you turned sixteen. With or without a decree.”

“…he never indicated that.” She said quietly. “He never discussed statecraft with me, and when I brought up Su-won as my husband, he flat out rejected him, reminding me that my husband would be the next King. Not me.”

“Zeno doesn’t know for sure what Il wanted. He knew what Ju-nam had hoped for.” He shrugged.

“You knew Father and Grandfather?” She questioned, somehow not as surprised about this as she thought she should have been.

“The priests had said you were Ou-sama’s reincarnation before Yuhon threw them out, so me hovering in the shadows just confirmed it, for them. Ju-nam had hoped to see you turn sixteen, so he could bypass his sons and pass the throne directly to you, but with the way his health was, he knew that was a long shot. Just as Il knew he was an interim king, whose mission was to preserve the kingdom at all costs, no matter the price to be paid.” He revealed.

“That Night…he said Father had killed Uncle. Is that…” She trailed off.

“Does the answer to that really matter now?” He asked, not looking at her. “Zeno had offered, but Il insisted on shouldering blame, since he did not act on what he learned about the late Queen’s killers.”

Yona was glad she hadn’t put on any of the make-up Min-su had brought with her dresses as her eyes teared up. She wished that she didn’t hear what Zeno was leaving out, but it rung out clearer than his actual words.

Zeno walked over to her, stepping up to be on the same step as her. “Don’t cry Miss; you’ll worry the others.” He gently chided, wiping her eyes. “After you visit Yushi-chan Zeno will take you and the Mister to his grave.”

Nodding, Yona led the way back inside to the main room.

* * *

“Yushi-sama,” Yona greeted the Matron of the Castle with a slight bow. “Please excuse my tardiness in presenting myself to you. The hour of arrival was very early, and there was much to achieve as to be properly settled in.”

“Your tardiness is excused.” Yushi conceded as Yona carefully knelt across from her, Hak standing guard near the door. “Where is the rest of your men?”

“I must confess that all of us attract attention to ourselves, especially in a group, and I did not want to present them to you without preparation.”

“Relax child. I would think that we had long past the need for such formality. You have far more sense than others I could mention.” Yushi scolded. “Not to mention I’m only Matron of the Castle in name only; Su-lin is the real Matron.”

“Please…I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure where things would stand, and as you taught me, it is easier to scale down formality than to raise up vulgarity.” Yona apologized, shifting enough to be more comfortable kneeling.

“Much has been upended these past several months.” Yushi agreed. “While what has been upended outside the gates has been for the better, I’m leery of saying the same for inside the gates.”

“I’m praying that I will not have to start new books just to put things to right. Let alone who could maintain them once set to rights.” Yona said, careful to keep the tone of complaining out of her voice.

“That will be for His Majesty to decide.” Yushi remarked with a smirk. “I shan’t keep you; you have a lot to do.”

“Once I pay my respects one more place.” Yona replied quietly, carefully rising to her feet and giving Yushi another slight bow.

Her outfit was in shades of navy blue and very dark purple, and with the black over robe, completely appropriate for visiting her father’s tomb.

* * *

Su-won blinked as he caught a whiff of incense as he walked past the entrance to the tombs as he headed towards the Shrine Room. Even though he had cancelled the rituals, this particular ‘religious’ routine gave him a chance for some quiet. “Who would be…?” He mumbled, frowning at the partially open door.

“The Miss and the Mister are paying their respects.”

Su-won managed to swallow his yell as he whirled around to see the blond-haired Ouryuu. “You could hardly expect to bring her back without her making at least one visit.” The blond pointed out.

“Right…” Su-won agreed, looking at the opening in the entrance, seeing nothing beyond the shadow of a torch on the wall.

“You’d best get out of sight before they come back out.” Ouryuu said with a frown. “Because no one will stop him.”

 _More like you’d help…_ Su-won thought as he rounded the corner, hovering and waiting.

He didn’t wait long before he heard footsteps. “At least Father received a proper interment.” He heard Yona say, and he could hear in her voice that she’d been crying.

“It’s not like he could get away with not doing so. Not if he wanted people to support him, even with the generals’ vote.” Hak’s voice rumbled with suppressed anger and a hint of tears.

“The Miss feel better?” Ouryuu asked.

There was the rustle of silk. “Zeno, I’m going to ask it out-right, since I know that you know the truth. Did Father kill Uncle?” Her voice had a hard edge to it, that said that she would not tolerate a non-answer.

Or so he realized later, thinking back, as Ouryuu’s reply floored him. “No. Il could never bring himself to harm any of his family. Not like Yuhon. I killed Yuhon.”

Su-won dimly registered the sharp intake of breath from Yona and Hak’s startled and muffled cursing. “Yuhon was responsible for the killing of your mother, but she had not been the real target. You were.”

“…me?” Yona’s voice shook, and sounded farther away then it should have sounded. “Because of the priests.” She stated, and he could not place how she was coming to that connection.

“Tossing out the priests didn’t stop the whispers of you being Hiryuu-ou’s reincarnation. Yuhon tried starting a rumor that your mother betrayed her marriage bed and that you were a bastard child, but she was far too well respected and loved for it to take root. Believing in the saying that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, he made the second attempt himself.” Ouryuu explained, sounding older than his youthful appearance suggested. “I had been watching since shortly after you were born, after I visited the current generation of dragons. Needless to say, skill means nothing against the Shield of the King. Especially in the heart of the Crimson Dragon’s Lair.”

“…and after?” Hak asked.

“Il knew of my presence. The political climate was such that announcing that the First Prince of Kouka had been killed while attempting to kill the Crown Princess…the heads of Yon-hi and Su-won would have been demanded as well, despite his faith in their innocence. Their lives were the reason he never revealed the evidence that indicated Yuhon as the one responsible for the Queen’s murder.”

“No matter how much evidence he could have brought forth, there would still have been those who would think Father had killed them, and Uncle, to eliminate alternatives to the throne. But how did…” Yona wondered.

“Yuhon, while not a frequent drinker, was known to be a lightweight. It was also common knowledge of just how clumsy he could be when he was drunk. I set the scene. But Il had been convinced that Su-won would realize that Yuhon’s death was not an accident. So he insisted on shouldering the burden of blame, no matter what I said. He said that I would suffer enough harm protecting you, and he could not let me suffer even more for it.” Ouryuu’s voice had a wry note to it. “I tried telling him that nothing new could been done to me, but he doubted it. Yuhon evidently had a sadistic streak, and he felt Su-won might inherit that, when it came to revenge.”

_‘In war, such things happen.’_

Su-won struggled to keep his breathing quiet as Yona commented, “After hearing what Uncle had done to the Xing prisoners, I have to agree with Father’s decision. Your burden is heavy enough, without having to suffer more cruelty because of someone’s revenge.”

Chancing a peek, he saw Yona hugging Ouryuu, Hak close enough to the pair that he might as well be a part of the hug. There was a murmur of voices, but they were too low for him to understand words. Ending the hug, Yona seemed to move as to wipe her eyes. “Hak can take me back to the priest quarter himself. Tradition says that Hiryuu-ou buried in the catacombs, so if you’d like to…”

“Wrong catacombs. They’ve shifted at least twice as far as Zeno can tell, so there’s no access to where Ou-sama’s shell turned to dust. But Zeno doesn’t need to try and get close to that spot. He had plenty of time when the Miss was growing up, and you need help with the paperwork.” Ouryuu’s voice shifted, and now he seemed to actually be the age he appeared to be.

“I should probably occupy Droopy Eyes and White Snake today. You did mention starting with the food accounts, right…?” Hak’s voice trailed away as the trio left.

With a start, Su-won realized he was sitting on the floor. Somehow rising to his feet, he stumbled into the Shrine Room a few steps away. Kei-shuk and Ju-do never bothered him in here, and they were the only two who possibly would seek him out for one reason or another. Shutting the door, he slid down it and returned to the floor, biting his lip.

_Ouryuu claimed he killed Father in defense of Yona…and Uncle arranged to conceal it and take the blame so he wouldn’t have to execute Mother and I for being kin to a traitor?_

He stared at the room without truly seeing it. _The worst of it is…I don’t doubt what he said about Father trying to kill Yona, as the reincarnation of Hiryuu-ou. I can’t even doubt the idea that she is Hiryuu-ou’s reincarnation._

_My revenge might have been misguided, but the coup itself to correct the problems in Kouka was not misguided. I have to believe that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM OUT OF RETAIL!!!! So my previously large amount of daydreaming has shrunk. 
> 
> I'm taking some cues from ancient Japan (about 800 AD to 1100 AD), as I'm very interested in it (as much as someone can be with the limited amount of material in English), mostly for stuff such as rankings. 
> 
> Show of hands, who else thinks it's more likely that Zeno killed Yuhon in canon than Il? Because I can see Zeno hovering in the shadows of the castle keeping an eye on Yona even before she fled. I mean, how else would he know to follow her?


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, this is around the time the King is supposed to go to pray in the Shrine Room.” Zeno had casually noted as they climbed down the stairs leading to the catacombs and the Shrine Room.

“But would he do that?” Yona questioned.

“He’d likely be hiding behind the corner if he does come down while we’re in there.” Hak grumbled.

“Well…if you nod, Zeno, when we come out, I’m going to ask you directly what I asked earlier. And no evasive answer this time.” Yona decided firmly.

“What are you talking about?” Hak asked with a frown.

“Mister will learn when Zeno answers; you’re too honest to hear about it beforehand.” He said firmly, sounding and feeling more like the elder of the trio.

Hak scowled, knowing Zeno was right, as he followed Yona into the catacombs, a lit torch set in the wall.

* * *

“You never said anything about what he claimed His Majesty had done.” Hak complained, with an accusing note in his voice.

“It was so unbelievable. Father never touched a weapon to use it in his life, so how could he have killed Uncle? As I saw what things were really like outside the castle, that felt more reasonable an explanation. But coming back…it reminded me about what he claimed Father had done, and since Zeno had admitted to watching me…” Yona trailed off, her voice implying the shrug that was too improper for out in the hallway.

“I don’t like you putting a target on yourself. Especially after what happened in Xing, with that crazy kid.” Hak scolded Zeno. “Even if it doesn’t bother you, it bothers the rest of us.”

“Eh, Zeno’s spent too long throwing himself between innocents and danger for him to stop now. But Zeno will try his best to not do that.” He conceded, slightly sheepish. _I’m not about to mention all the other assassins I stopped, not just Yuhon…_

* * *

“Yona, I sewed the hems up half a width; that should be enough for you to walk without stepping on them but still be almost floor-length.” Yun said as the trio returned, the dress and robes he was referring to in his arms.

“Oh! Thank you.” Yona said, startled. “Let me change out of this, and we can get started with the paperwork relating to food and provisions. It’s still a little too early for Min-su to bring anything for breakfast.”

“The others still asleep?” Hak asked as Yona disappeared into her room.

“Yeah, I got up around when you three left so I could do the hems. I just finished cleaning up from that. I wasn’t about to touch…that—“ He pointed to the paper filled table. “—until Yona was ready to get started. Do I want to know beforehand how bad this will be?” He asked, concerned.

“Probably not.” Zeno remarked. “Considering the costs for a day’s worth of food would cover enough food for all of us for over two years.”

Hearing a thud, Yona, in the middle of tying her sash, stuck her head out to see Yun on the floor, Zeno fanning him. With a shrug, she finished tying the sash. “I’ll need to put an order in to restore the baths in this section. I’m not the only one who wouldn’t want to trek to the other side of the compound for them…”

* * *

Min-su was nearly floating with happiness as he led the small convoy of servants bearing trays of food, something that didn’t escape their notice. “Min-su’s been like his old self since yesterday.” One junior maid whispered to the kitchen boy next to her.

“Didn’t you hear?” He asked with a blink. “Yona-hime is back in the castle.”

“Yona-hime?” The junior maid, Park-su, repeated. She had only been in the castle a year, so she wasn’t experienced enough to be assigned to the areas the royals frequented.

But she had met Yona-hime directly, once. She had been assigned to cleaning a dorm in the garrison, and one drunken soldier had grabbed her, pawing at her clothes.

Thankfully he didn’t get very far before discovery. He had insisted she had molested him, so the case was taken to Yona-hime as the household head. After directing her personal guard to interview the soldier in question separately, the princess had calmed her down, as she was near fainting from anxiety and terror. “Don’t worry, Hak will scare the truth out of him.” The princess assured her. “And nothing will happen to you, aside from your assignments restricted to female-areas for some time.”

“I…I won’t be f-fired?” Park-su stuttered.

“Why would you be? By all accounts your work has been excellent, and none of the maids or female staff must submit to the attentions of any man, no matter what is his or who his family is. You are too scared of him for there to be any truth to his accusation.” Yona-hime elaborated.

Park-su, whose mother had been ejected from her master’s home after his death by his widow, collapsed to her knees as the terror and anxiety vanished. “In fact…” Yona-hime, making a notation in a ledger, handed her a gold, oblong coin, the most money she had ever held. “My mother, when she was alive, started budgeting a separate fund to compensate staff who have been assaulted in any form. So that is yours to use however you want. Towards the service contract, to your family, a treat for yourself—there is no restrictions on it.”

Pulling out of her memories, Park-su could feel the low-grade tension in her shoulders easing. Everything had been so chaotic in the household since King Il died and Yona-hime vanished that no one knew who to report to or where. “Really?” She asked eagerly.

“Apparently it’s just so she can get things in order and resolve the Sewing/Laundry war. That’s why we’re going to this section. Once upon a time, the priests had lived here, but they were tossed out years ago, from what I heard. I’ve also heard that she found the Dragon Warriors, but—“ The kitchen boy cut off as they entered what was the old priest section.

There was a huge table, mostly full of more paper than Park-su thought existed. Yona-hime was indeed back, her hair a little shorter. Her personal guard, that rumor said had murdered her, was nearby. _So where are the…?_

“Pyu-kyu!!!”

“Gah!” Park-su shrieked a little when a squirrel landed on the tray she was carrying. “A squirrel?”

“Ao.” She jumped, having not seen the man, despite him looking like he stepped out of a festival, with his mask on. “You can wait for the food to be on the table.” He picked up the squirrel, who had latched onto a bun half its size. “Sorry.”

Now that the crowd had thinned some, she saw a blond man in orange, a man in Kai-type clothing with green (!) hair, and—“Is that a claw?” She found herself saying, staring at the white man, who could have stepped from an ink sketch were it not for the touches of blue.

“I got it.” A person around her age that might have sounded like a boy took her tray. Before she realized it, Park-su was back out of that section, gravitating to the other maids.

“Was that white man real?” She wondered.

“He handled my tray with that claw of his with no effort at all!! I wasn’t sure how much longer I could have carried it!” An older maid exclaimed.

“Did you hear how the man with the green hair was flirting?” Another maid who Park-su had taken to be uninterested in men squealed. “At least until General Hak punched him.”

“I’ve seen people punched by General Hak, was he okay?” A kitchen boy (who wasn’t the one she had talked to earlier) asked, worried.

“He seemed to like it…that man in the mask seemed scary, but the squirrel was all over him, so he couldn’t be that bad.” The first maid answered.

“That blond in the orange seemed kinda familiar…” An older man who she thought was mid-range in the kitchen staff wondered.

As everyone dispersed to return to their regular duties, one of the head maids arrived. “I need about seven or eight maids to stay and clean up this section. Some of the rooms haven’t been touched in decades.”

“I’ll stay!” Every maid who had brought food to the Princess and her men and was still nearby volunteered.

* * *

“How can you work with this noise?” Yun asked, unable to concentrate with the sounds of the maids cleaning and chatting among themselves and feeling like he should join them.

“?” Yona made a distracted noise of questioning, frowning at an invoice for rice.

“…nevermind…”

“Hime-sama,” Min-su said, making Yona look up (to Yun’s bafflement and envy). “The channels connecting the baths to the water network are clogged into a solid mass. I’m not sure how long it will take to clear them.”

“Hmm…” Yona hummed, looking at Kija. “Would you like to try unclogging them Kija?”

“If it means a nice bath?! Of course Hime-sama!” Kija was sparkling at the thought of a bath, much to the confusion of Min-su and a younger maid Yona thought might be named Park-su, who had trailed in behind Min-su.”

“There’s likely to be bugs.” Hak was compelled to point out, looking at the records for rations for the troops garrisoned in the castle.

Kija shivered. “If it means a bath…” He repeated with clenched fist.

“I’ll go help. Needless to say, if you hear shrieking, you know what happened.” Jaeha commented. “So where are the baths? Granted I haven’t explored much…” He and Kija followed Min-su, the young maid still at the doorway.

“Park-su, right?” Yona inquired, setting down the invoice.

Park-su squeaked. “Y-you remember me?!”

“Unfortunately the soldier Hak questioned had a record of incidents such as yours. He was already on his final warning. That said, I do try to learn most everyone’s names.” Yona added. “How have things been in the castle?”

“Well…” Park-su shifted, not sure how to answer. Given how the princess had come back to resolve the Sewing/Laundry war, she had to know things weren’t good.

“We can leave if you want us to?” The boy (?) from earlier suggested.

“You can speak freely. You don’t need to worry about Su-won or Kei-shuk.” Yona promised, suddenly seeming dangerous.

“It hasn’t been the same!” Park-su exclaimed. “Su-won-sama told everyone to just continue on as we had before, but with you gone, and no obvious substitute, we can’t really do that. The Advisor replaced the people who organized buying supplies, from what I’ve heard, after they complained about having no one to report to. Matrons Yushi and Su-lin haven’t taken over like some people thought they should have, but no one’s asked them why. Su-won-sama doesn’t seem to realize how our duties shift with the seasons, and everyone’s been wondering about why he canceled the rituals. A couple people near paying off their service contracts haven’t been happy, but after seeing what the Advisor did, they haven’t…” She shrugged. “I don’t really know much more. I haven’t been here long enough, Hime-sama.” As much as the tension in her shoulders had eased earlier upon learning of the princess’s return, venting about the situation helped.

“I asked precisely for that reason. I want to hear impressions from staff of all experiences and all areas. I’ll need to see about what happened to the people Kei-shuk replaced, and their replacements. The department heads have until tomorrow to present themselves to me before the offence becomes inexcusable. Yushi-sama is the only one the reverse applied to, given her age.” Yona explained. “But hearing they were replaced explains some of what I’m seeing in the documents.”

There was suddenly a yell that made Park-su jump, even though Yona and the others didn’t react. “I warned him about bugs…” Hak shook his head.

* * *

“So it’s not just me thinking that these payment numbers seem high.” Yun remarked after Park-su returned to her cleaning, having noted it during the sorting yesterday and while going through things today.

“We’re not actually at war, so there’s no reason for prices to be this high. Yes, a degree of graft does happen, but no more than five percent; ten percent if we were at war. Presuming the actual price is what I remember and what the records indicate is normal, it’s at twenty percent.” Yona commented, twirling a brush with a dry tip in her fingers. “Thirty percent on the luxuries.”

“We need to learn more about the people Kei-shuk put in place.” Hak declared. “Because I’m pretty sure the rations have a graft rate of forty percent based on just this.” He was familiar with the pricing on the rations based on his experience with the Wind Tribe, even though it was smaller scale.

“Why is some graft tolerated?” Yun asked, not quite understanding…and feeling a little put out that he didn’t. _If I somehow do wind up sticking with Yona if—WHEN—she gets her throne back, I need to learn and understand all of this._

“Ou-sama didn’t get it either.” Zeno spoke up, startling everyone. “Zeno can’t speak for the present, but he decided that if it was a choice between uncontrolled theft of royal assets and a small and controlled amount, the later was preferable. Then again, no one was stupid enough to try and scam him more than once. Those who lived to maybe try again.”

“…people are greedy.” Shin-ah spoke up. “And even if they’re not, they might like the thrill.”

“It’s like Zeno said. Even though just the fact of supplying Hiryuu Castle drives business, most of them still expect a little something more. Mother once compared it to the gifts the staff can receive from visitors. Many of them are expert hagglers, and have client relationships spanning generations. If they manage get more for less, why shouldn’t they be rewarded for it? I think it’s also about sharing royal prestige.” Yona added as an afterthought. “Since Great-Grandfather stopped the practice of concubines and intimates.”

“’Intimates’?” Hak asked, having never heard of this.

“Daughters of nobility and courtiers would serve the King sexually, and their families could hope to gain boons because of it. The prize for the nobles would be for their daughter to gain a formal marriage and become Queen, or became the grandparents of the next King. For the courtiers and noble families on the decline, if their daughter becomes a favorite or ‘intimate’, she would be in a position to influence certain appointments, since not all of them are determined by the merit examinations. I don’t know why he ended it, but it might have something to do with the clan that sent nearly every daughter they had to the King: the Fujiwara Clan.”

“I’ve heard of them, didn’t they do some huge favor to the founder of your dynasty?” Yun asked.

Yona nodded. “I don’t think Great-Grandfather was a Fujiwara through his mother, which could explain it. Either way, since the King is no longer bedding every daughter in a group of families, money has been the replacement way to spread royal prestige.”

“…what will happen to the people the Advisor put in place?” Shin-ah asked.

“Naturally they can’t stay there. I’m going to have to smooth over the egos Kei-shuk surely bruised by replacing the original people. Of course, word might have spread about how they were treated and that could have driven the price up some, but I doubt it. If they can, they pay it back with interest. Depending on how they act when they’re called to task for it, heads may roll.” Yona said, grabbing a fresh book. “First I need to document this so I have proof to take to Su-won. I’m sure it’s not just food either.”

“Why do I feel like blood will be spilled before this is all over?” Yun wondered out loud.

“If this continues, our losses will exceed our gains and then we run into problems. Since Mother managed a zero deficit the first year she was responsible for the castle household, that’s been maintained through her death and by Yushi-sama and me. I am not going to let that be trashed because Su-won is an idiot and didn’t think about the mundane aspects of ruling. And I sure as hell will not let Kei-shuk ruin this legacy I’ve inherited.” Yona had stood up at some point, and there was fire in her eyes.

Silence echoed, down into the hallway where Jaeha, Kija, and Min-su had paused, stunned.

“Pu-kyuu!” Ao carefully approached the blazing fire dragon girl her blue moon dragon followed, holding out a bun filled with a dark and rich creamy filling she had seen the fire dragon girl eating most often.

Looking down, Yona blinked at Ao and her offering, and found herself giggling. That set everyone else off, and then they were all laughing, even though none of them would have been able to say why.

This meant that only Shin-ah and Zeno noticed Su-won hovering close enough to the entrance to hear, and to peek in and see.

He had arrived to catch the end of her tirade, about not letting him and Kei-shuk mess things up. Biting his lip, he backed away. There were too many people for him to want to bring up what he overheard, and not enough time had past for him to inquire about her progress.

* * *

Frankly, Yona was surprised it took until the afternoon of the day after her arrival for the generals to start appearing.

Or to be more accurate, for General Geun-Tae to turn up, wanting to fight Hak. He always wanted to spar with Hak every other time they were both in the castle, ever since the tournament that earned Hak the nickname of Raiju. “So you followed Yona-hime back to the castle?” He asked, nodding to Yona. “Even with the rumors?”

“Like hell any of us were going to let her go alone. And which rumor? That I kidnapped and killed her after she refused me, or that we killed His Majesty and ran when he discovered our affair?” Hak asked in a deadpan.

Yona, who had been refilling her ink stone well with water, started, spilling water and making her and Shin-ah frantically grab papers out of the way and a rag to wipe it up. “Where did that last rumor come from?” She demanded, standing.

Hak, Jaeha, and Kija avoided her gaze, shifting uncomfortably. “Hak…” She nearly growled, Geun-Tae raising an eyebrow as he thought he spotted fire in her eyes.

“We heard it in Water, the night you were…” Kija broke first, trailing off as her injury was a raw spot for all of them up her.

“I’ve only heard the former. And all I’ve heard about your return is that it’s break up the latest Sewing/Laundry feud.” Geun-Tae, slightly terrified of the fierceness the princess showed. _Huh, never thought she had fire like that in her…_

“More like to do all the household paperwork that hasn’t been done since Father was killed.” Yona said bluntly. She didn’t know a lot about Geun-Tae, or have spent much time around him, but he struck her as a blunt and straightforward person.

“I must confess confusion as to why you’ve stayed away from the castle since you ran. Or why you ran in the first place.” Geun-Tae brought up, eager for answers as much as he was for her response.

The mood turned murderous, and somehow Geun-Tae kept a straight face when he spotted the right arm of the man in white expand, showing a hand that was scaled and had claws.

The blond in orange half-hid a pretty youth with feathers in his/her hair behind him as the green-haired man revealed a group of knives in each hand, Hak readied his infamous polearm, and the one in a mask drew a sword from his back as Yona-hime slowly and deliberately rounded the table and walked close enough to him to make him have to tilt his hand down to meet her eyes.

“I walked in on Father’s murder.” Geun-Tae lost his struggle to keep his poker face at this. He would have been shocked in her shoes, and he hadn’t been close to his father. “As the murderer was stupid enough to trust that I would not make a rare visit to Father’s rooms, he did not count on discovery, as the murderer has the loyalty of the guards. Naturally, with what I had seen, it would not be to the benefit of the murderer to permit me to live. It was only because of Hak, Min-su, and Ouryruu Zeno that I was able to flee with my life.” She stated simply.

The blond, Ouryuu Zeno, started, seeming to have not guessed that the princess knew of his role in her escape, whatever it was.

“And be honest General, with Su-won as an option, you would not vote for me. Not outright. I’m sure Kan Su-jin would have voted for me if only because his own coup would be easier, or by forcing one of his sons on me as consort. Wind would side with me as long as Mun-dok and Hak live. I do not know about An Jun-gi, and I know Ju-do would support Su-won. And that’s just the Generals. On the surface, the daughter of the deceased King versus the son of a deceased Prince and a war hero?” She was not accusatory in her voice or her eyes. “The castle was not safe for me to return to. If Su-won had tried to bring me back without my men, as remote a chance as that was, I would not expect to live long.”

“So why not reveal the murderer?” Geun-Tae asked, wishing that he wasn’t thinking of who she might be accusing. _Even if for murder you look at who profits the most…_

“My word against the murderer’s.” She said. “At best, there would only be civil war. At worst, Our neighbors would take advantage in addition to civil war. Also…the deed is a crime, but the one responsible is not a criminal.”

“Even with Hak, it seems stupid to place your trust in only six men if the castle is that dangerous a place for you.” Geun-Tae pointed out.

“Except I’m here as a guest, as are my men.” Yona-hime reminded him. “Su-won is not that stupid, and I’m reasonably sure Kei-shuk isn’t either.”

“Why are you here General?” Hak cut in, grabbing the princess’s arm and tugging her so she would be partially hidden behind him.

“To do like always and try and get a spar out of you.” Geun-Tae snorted. “If that was you and your men I spotted on the battlefield during the fight with Fire and Sen, I have no qualms approving you if it comes to that.” He declared.

“You know, the Earth General might want to check into what happened in the Port of Awa.” Ouryuu Zeno (although why he was Ouryuu wasn’t obvious) spoke up. “If he needs more convincing.

Making a mental note of that, Geun-Tae raised an eyebrow at Hak. “Well?”

“I have a better suggestion.” Yona-hime said, walking over to the man in white. “Would you mind, Kija?”

“You know I will always fight for you, Hime-sama.” The man, Kija, answered. “Is there a special reason?”

“The First Hakuryuu did found the Earth Tribe. So, General Geun-Tae,” She turned back to Geun-Tae. “Would you care to test your strength against that of Hakuryuu Kija, the inheritor to the power that founded your Tribe?”

The feral smirk that crossed his face was all the answer anyone needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I misspelled Geun-Tae's name in 'Drawn', but that misspelling works in my favor, and I'm too lazy to go and change it everywhere. At this point, with the Viz edition almost to where I currently am in Drawn, I'll likely wait until I have the physical manga in hand. I'll try and post to it before that, but no promises. Plus since I've read that Xing arc=Zeno torture, I don't want to read it that much.
> 
> And yes, I do plan on rubbing Su-won's mistakes in his face, why do you ask? (Innocent blink even as the halo grows horns)


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait, what’s going on?” Su-won asked, not quite sure he heard Mu-ah correctly.

“General Geun-Tae is going to fight one of Yona-hime’s men. ‘Hakuryuu’?” Mu-ah replied, not really believing that the man in question was really a Dragon Warrior.

Sighing, Su-won set down the copy of the Household Regulations he had gotten ahold of. He had a bad feeling as he rose and headed to the training grounds.

* * *

On spotting Hak, a line formed up in front of him to hand over the money he won the day before. In turn, he pulled Yun next to him, as Yona HAD told them to pay up to Yun.

“Are you going to bet on Kija?” Yun asked under his breath.

“Only if they start one up.” Hak replied. “Not sure if he’ll win, given his style.”

“Mister is forgetting just where we are.” Zeno piped up, eating one of the onigiri that was available to the training soldiers to snack on.

“It makes that much of a difference?” Yun questioned, only to get a mysterious smile in reply.

“Good luck Kija.” Yona told him with a smile.

“You should ask for a kiss if you win—“ Hak’s punch didn’t kill the sentence in time, as Kija flushed.

Yona couldn’t help her own pink cheeks. Even though her love for Kija wasn’t romantic, he was still very pretty.

In the background, the soldiers marveled at how Jaeha was able to take Hak’s punch.

Su-won edged his way through the crowd to Yona’s group. Without noticing, Hak put himself between Yona and Su-won, while Jaeha, Shin-ah, and Zeno put themselves between Hak and Su-won.

Su-won noticed, however, and couldn’t ignore the stab of guilt as he surveyed the arrangement.

“If we’re talking about prizes, I’d like a chance to fight Yona-hime if I win.” Geun-Tae declared. _Then I can decide for myself if the priests were right…_

“Kija,” Hak said shortly, taking everyone by surprise when he used his name. “Win.”

“You needn’t have to tell me.” Kija vowed with a growl, while Yona just blinked. “I doubt my few months of sword training are enough to do justice to my teacher and to your level of skill, General.” She replied. “Maybe ask again when you’re not about to face an angry dragon?”

Shrugging, Geun-Tae took his spot and Hakuryuu Kija took his. His hand expanded, causing a few shouts from the crowd. “First to concede or lose consciousness loses.” Yona set the conditions as the one to suggest the fight. “Please try not to completely destroy the field.”

“Begin!” The training field master called, quickly moving out of range of the fighters…and added more distance.

Geun-Tae leapt at Kija, sword swinging in a horizontal direction. Kija dodged back, raking his claws on the ground towards Geun-Tae, who had to dodge the debris and shockwave.

Geun-Tae liked the look in Hakuryuu Kija’s eyes, his pretty boy softness sharpening much as Su-won-sama’s had in the mock war game.

Kija leapt towards Geun-Tae, slashing his claws down. Geun-Tae didn’t try blocking, remembering the legends of how the dragon’s claws could cut anything, dodging again to the side, aiming to get around Kija and strike his back.

But Kija turned halfway, raising his arm to block. With a clang, Geun-Tae’s sword cut his sleeve but was stopped by the scales.

Kija was just as taken aback by this as Geun-Tae. The scales of his dragon arm were damage-resistant, but they had never stopped a sword like that! Then Geun-Tae held his sword up to his eyes to inspect it. “…it’s chipped…” He said, dumbfounded.

“EH?!?!?!” Everyone rushed onto the field, crowding around to see for themselves.

Except for Zeno, who wandered over to the sword rack. Yun poked Kija’s arm where the sword had hit. “Did you feel anything?” He asked.

“Just the force of it. It aches, but there’s nothing else.” Kija replied.

Su-won couldn’t completely suppress his gulp as he took in the chipped sword. “Now what?”

“One weapon substation is allowed.” Geun-Tae noted, trying to place the…chill down his spine.

“Here Earth General!” Zeno jogged over, carrying a sword of similar size to the chipped one. “Zeno eye-balled it, but this should work.”

With a few trial swings, Geun-Tae nodded in agreement. “Shall we continue?” He asked Kija, who went ahead and ripped off the cut part of his sleeve, revealing his dragon arm up to about the elbow.

Nodding, Kija got into a ready stance.

Su-won made note of the extent of the scales. Yona’s ‘Advisor’, Yun, looked ready to question Ouryuu Zeno about something, but Yona shook her head.

* * *

The fight ended when Kija accidently blocked with his dragon arm and nearly shattered the second sword. Geun-Tae had four parallel cuts on his sword arm, while Kija had one on his chest. “Draw?” Kija suggested, wiping his forehead with the back of his left hand.

“Draw.” Geun-Tae reluctantly agreed, not in a rush to continue the fight weaponless. _I think that if this had been for real, I’d be dead._ He reflected, dumping the second sword in the ‘broken weapon’ bin. “I’ll have to fight the others some time.” He remarked as he walked back over to the princess’s group.

“Not Zeno; he’s not a fighter.” Zeno countered, making the others frown slightly.

Looking between the two fighters, Yun decided to treat Geun-Tae first. Long accustomed to being blitzed by doctors and healers and his wife, he didn’t protest as the boy (he could spot a hint of an apple on the throat, now that he was close enough) carefully pulled the cloth away from the cuts. They had bled a lot, but they didn’t feel deep. “You don’t need stitches, but you should take it easy for several days, if you know what that means.” Yun informed him, pouring water over the cuts to rinse as much of the blood away as he could before patting it dry.

“So what happened in Awa? I know Yan Kum-ji complained of pirates all the time, but he refused military aid to deal with them when I told him that he’d need to provide ship manifests and sailing dates to establish a pattern and see how big a problem he did have.” Geun-Tae asked. “It bugged me, but there was no complaints from the city, and with the mines getting more and more played out, that took most of my attention.”

“That’s because we-the pirates were sinking his drug ships.” Jaeha coughed as he switched ‘we’ to ‘the pirates’ at the last minute. “While he was ‘shipping’ out people.”  
Yun released his arm, half-bandaged, as Geun-Tae leaped to his feet. “WHAT?!?!”

“They’d put out word of good jobs for women, and if the woman was pretty enough, she’d be led into a back room, and dropped through a trap door.” Yona explained. “They were sold to slavers in the Kai Empire.”

“At least some of the officials were helping him; I stopped a pair who grabbed a young woman seeking her favors and the crowd all looked away.” Hak added with a frown.

“The pirates were mostly former fishermen who were basically put out of business by Kum-ji’s private fleet.” Jaeha revealed.

“I didn’t hear about that.” Su-won commented with a frown. “That’s not exactly legal…”

“Like he cared.” Jaeha snorted. “He certainly had no qualms about pressuring traders for ‘protection fees’ or taking children to be ‘educated’ so their parents would forge records.”

“I had to stand by, powerless, as a child was killed by officials.” Yona’s eyes were dark and fiery as she remembered. “Anything I could do, so that would not happen again…”

“You were there during the sea battle between Kum-ji’s fleet and the pirates?” Su-won asked with a frown. She had appeared roughed up some when they ran into each other the day after the fight.

As his eyes landed on Hak, his frown unconsciously deepened. It didn’t seem like Hak to let Yona do something so dangerous.

The mood turned tense as Hak noticed Su-won’s deepened frown and glared back. Geun-Tae felt he had arriving after the intermission of a play, utterly baffled by the hostility between what he had believed to be once close friends.

Yona stepped partially in front of Hak as she fixed Su-won with a hard look. “The evil that was Kum-ji arose in Father’s era. Because I was blind to things outside this castle. Defeating Kum-ji would have been meaningless if the latest group of women was sold. No one could stop me from doing what was needed; sneaking into the group so a flare could be launched marking the ship with the women. Kum-ji was on the ship closest to that one, and he was fleeing the scene like the rat he was. It should have been Jaeha’s kill, after he fought for Awa for so long, but with Jaeha’s life on the line, I ridded the kingdom of Kum-ji’s foulness. And if you can’t puzzle out why Hak didn’t tie me down to stop me, then clearly you missed how proud he was yesterday as I showed off my archery.”

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Yona deliberately turned on her heel. “If you desire a rematch General Geun-Tae, you know where to find us.” Walking away, Hak, Jaeha, and Shin-ah followed, taking up guard positions.

Looking up at the sun and noting the position, Su-won departed in the opposite direction for his meeting.

With a final tug, Yun nodded to himself. “Like I said, try to take it easy for a few days, if you know the meaning.” He reminded Geun-Tae, grabbing Kija and hauling him along. “Try to stay out of trouble Zeno.”

“Zeno always does!” Zeno called out. The soldiers, with the show over, had returned to their practice for the most part, a small group filling in the holes Kija had left behind.

Geun-Tae couldn’t avoid noticing how the blond’s cheer dimmed down once the last of his group was out of sight. “So why don’t you want to fight me?” He asked again. “You certainly got the sword right, for all you claimed to have eye-balled it.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t a fighter because I’m not. I’m a killer.” With the switch to first person speech and the bluntness with which he said this, this boy, Ouryuu Zeno, who hadn’t struck Geun-Tae as being older than the Princess, was suddenly older. “I know how to fight, true enough, but I have no power of my own. I can’t make any strength training stick, so it’s down to leverage and the eternal tricks the weak use to level the battleground. Fighting fair is never an option, and once my dragon’s power activates, skill and technique is optional. So no matter what, mercy and holding back aren’t an option.”

“…how long have you been a Dragon Warrior?” Geun-Tae asked quietly, the pair edging along the edge of the field.

“Long enough to stop counting. Long enough to know that the only thing that changes in history, in the end, are names. Types of people are eternal, and locations weather and change with the ages. But names only mean something if other people use them.” Zeno answered.

“That why you always say your own? Because most of the time there’s no one else to use it?” Geun-Tae inquired, quietly marveling at this ‘powerless’ Dragon Warrior. _Powerless my ass; not everyone could weather ages, like he’s implying…_

Zeno smiled, with a hint of mischief and the bright cheer he usually affected. “Actually, Zeno says his name all the time as a homage to his wife.”

Geun-Tae stopped, stunned. Zeno took the chance to skip away. The talk of the group he had been eyeing was taking a worrying turn, and besides nipping it in the bud, he had places to visit.

“That brat’s been married?!”

* * *

“I thought Yona-hime was in love with Su-won-sama?” A soldier with his hair in a Fire Tribe-style bun asked. “It certainly didn’t look like that to me.”

“She’s been outside the castle for several months now. Just look at the men she returned with. If I was a woman I wouldn’t blame her for changing her mind.” Another one with a ponytail replied. One who had been present That Night. _I doubt she’d stay in love with Su-won-sama after seeing him kill her father…_

“Still, a young woman travelling with five men…” A bald soldier pointed out. “Or is her Advisor male as well?”

“If the Advisor is a guy, that makes six men to one woman. With the crack the one with green hair made about asking for a kiss as a prize for winning…” The first soldier hinted.

“You’re assuming that General Hak would permit it.” The second man said half-heartedly. “But I do remember how drawn to the Princess he was.”

“And all of you are assuming we would risk her honor like that.” The trio only just managed to contain their shouts as Zeno spoke, having snuck up on them.

“H-how long have you been there?” The bald soldier asked.

“Long enough.” The blond guy who stayed behind to talk to Earth General Geun-Tae said with a knowing look. “Hime-sama does not lay with any of us, and it is inappropriate for you to consider such things.” He scolded with a frown, sounding more like an infantry sergeant than a young man.

“The fact you’re over here countering as soon as we mention it doesn’t help your case.” The second man reminded with narrowed eyes. _And if Su-won-sama doesn’t have her killed for real, killing her reputation should be enough to secure his throne…_

“You know why I said I’m not a fighter?” The change in topic struck the soldiers as…odd. “That’s because I’m her assassin, killing those who might bring her harm from the shadows, whether she knows of them or not.” The thought that this cheerful and strange young man should have been ridiculous, but it wasn’t in that moment as the trio froze in front of a superior predator. “As long as Her Shield, Ouryuu, protects Her…no harm will come to Her, be it physical or emotional, be it with weapons or with words.”

The trio were too terrified to really notice the wetness trickling down their legs. “So you’ll set other people straight for Zeno, so he doesn’t have to warn too many people, alright?”

The bright smile and cheerful tone of the words was very off-putting, but the man with the ponytail couldn’t help noticing the smile had too many teeth showing.

They could do nothing but nod in agreement. “Great! Now Zeno will be keeping an eye out!” He…skipped…actually skipped away.

“…that guy for real?” The bald soldier questioned.

“I didn’t think there existed people like that; I mean, you here about them…” The soldier with a bun remarked.

The soldier with a ponytail said nothing, just shivering. _And to think I had been terrified of Su-won-sama…this ‘Ouryuu’ is even worse…_

* * *

“Perfect as always, Yushi-chan.”

Yushi snorted as she took her first sip of tea. “I should hope so, I’ve only been doing it for seventy five years.” She turned her head to her guest, blurred as his form was. “Zeno.”

“Zeno doesn’t know if he’s told you before, but you’ve taught the Miss well.” He moved to sit down next to her, his warmth a welcome sensation.

“You have, many times. I thought my memory was supposed to go bad with age.” She countered, smiling as she grabbed one of his hands. “It’s strange; the less clearly I see the present, the more I’ve been dreaming of the past long vanished.”

“You’re growing closer to death. That’s why you’re remembering more.” His hand in hers trembled, faint enough that if she hadn’t been holding it, she’d never had known of it.

“Zeno, this time I’ve lived several times longer than back, and in good health. Even with you having to hide, sometimes, this time…I had the child I had been too ill to give you before.” She assured him. “Su-lin has missed her father. She still looks younger than her age, as does her daughter Zeshi. If Hime-sama regains her throne, they’ll see a lot of you.”

“Zeno supposes slower aging would have been his village’s trait, if there had ever been an Ouryuu Village.” He remarked. “May I come keep you warm tonight?”

“You never need to ask. And not just tonight. Every night you are here in the castle or close by…every night I have left.” She reminded him.

“…I never expected to see you again.” He admitted something she had long suspected. “It felt like a dream, at times, and I didn’t want to wake up and find reality…”

“My timing might have been off, but I’ll come back for you every chance I can. I’m sorry I had never realized it to be an option before now.” She placed a finger on his lips, sensing he was about to protest. “You made me so happy, back then and in this life. Just promise me you won’t sit by my body until I’m bones again.”

“Zeno promises.” His lips ghosted over hers, almost too faint to feel, as he said the name of her past self.

“Kaya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the bit at the end might put people off, but damnit Zeno deserves some happiness during the time he was waiting. More details to come in story on specifics. 
> 
> Might just be me, but Zeno strikes me as possibly having somewhat skewed morals given his power, his age, and just from living through so many different eras and societies in history. It's not like branding, cutting a hand off, or hanging would stick with him, and if he threatens people beforehand, the less people he needs to kill later.


	5. Chapter 5

“I shouldn’t have said anything. But I couldn’t stand how he was looking at you.” Yona stopped in a deserted hallway, turning to face Hak as she said this. “Not that it matters now; what’s done is done.”

“The Earth General was shocked to learn about what was happening in Awa. Shouldn’t your cousin have informed him? Plus the question of who’s been in charge of the town with Kum-ji gone.” Jaeha noted, not a hundred percent sure how to address Su-won but going with the most neutral option.

“Kum-ji, arguably, cut General Geun-Tae out of the equation when he refused military help. But I would have thought he’d have at least mentioned this.” Hak commented with a frown.

“That reminds me of something I’ve wanted to do. The bonus is that I can act on my own for this; since I’m reconciling the records, I can write Awa directly for tax information.” Yona rubbed her temples as they reached the priest quarter. “We should likely have someone here at all times to guard.”

“I can keep an eye out in addition, no matter where I am.” Shin-ah reminded her.

There were only a few maids in the area by the sound of things, along with Min-su, who entered the main room as she sat down at the table and started shifting things, looking for fresh paper suitable for what she had to write. “Hime-sama, I put the order in to set up the baths, so they should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. I also grabbed your seal.” He added as he handed over the item in question.

“Thank you Min-su. Did anyone even touch the books aside from tossing invoices and reports on the table?” Yona asked, moving a stack of ledgers to the floor.

He shook his head. “No. I don’t think Su-won-sama or Advisor Kei-shuk even really noticed it until the Sewing/Laundry feud bubbled over. We were told to continue on as before, but neither of them seemed to realize that without you, there was a limit to how much we could do that. Yushi-sama, Su-lin-sama, and Zeshi-sama have kept the critical things going, and maintained discipline, but anyone who made a complaint to the Advisor was replaced.”

“No one went to Su-won directly?” Hak asked, frowning.

“By all appearances internal issues had been delegated to the Advisor, and he’s been acting as a gatekeeper between the staff and Su-won-sama.” Min-su replied.

“Who has been replaced?” Yona asked, becoming even more concerned than she already was with the situation.

“…it would be easier to say who hasn’t been replaced, Hime-sama.” Min-su finally answered, taken aback to sense Yona’s growing anger. “And even then, aside from a few minor people that apparently weren’t worth the trouble, only Yushi-sama and her descendants haven’t been replaced.”

* * *

Yun and Kija nearly jumped out of their skins as they entered their temporary quarters as Yona shouted, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!”

Yona’s hands slammed on the table as she stood, her shout drawing the remaining maids to huddle in the hallway from the main room down to the bedchambers. “…I had told myself that coming back to the castle and ascending the throne didn’t matter. Not if doing so meant opening Kouka to more turmoil, and letting those responsible for Father’s murder escape mortal justice. Not anymore. I’ll fix this mess, and then I’m going to bury all of them under so much evidence of wrong doing that their great-grandchildren will be digging out of it. I’ll let Su-won and Kei-shuk and anyone else involved play their games outside these walls. For now. But not in these walls.” She vowed, fire dancing in her eyes. “Not in My Castle.”

Quiet echoed as everyone was scared to move, or breath. “Hak get an archery target set up in the courtyard by this evening.” She ordered as she sat back down, moving to prepare fresh ink with deliberate motion and an obvious dismissal. “I suspect most already know, but make sure everyone only does the letter of their jobs description and not a whit more, Min-su. It’ll be their own damn fault for not reading the Household Regulations.” She added with a growl.

With a bow, Min-su left to spread the word (quietly), while Yun, pulling open Kija’s tunic to treat the cut on his chest, cautiously asked, “…what happened now?”

“Kei-shuk replaced nearly everyone who complained, meaning that of the senior staff, only Yushi-sama, Su-lin-sama, and Zeshi-sama are still in residence.” Hak explained. “While it’s not technically illegal, it does cause major problems, since replacing and dismissing senior staff without due cause is a huge no.”

Hearing a crack and another growl as Yona broke the ink stick, Hak hurried off to get several archery targets, and to grovel to the kitchens to get her favorite foods from them.

* * *

Just outside the blacksmith forge, Zeno paused and tilted his head. “Seems like the Miss is angry.” He noted, entering the forge. “Hello Lali-ho-san.” He said, greeting the master blacksmith.

Lali-ho couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at Zeno. “You’re back earlier than I thought. Though I suppose that the household revolt was enough to bring the Princess back.” He remarked, going to the corner where he had disguised the item he knew Zeno was after.

“She’s understandably angry, and only getting angrier as she learns of the neglect.” Zeno commented, accepting the item wrapped in cloth that was handed to him. “Zeno still needs to find the paperwork, but this was easiest to grab first.”

“Remember to bring around the list of what your group needs for weapons. And bring the weapons by for maintenance and cleaning.” Lali-ho called after Zeno as he departed, taking the meandering back way to the priest quarter.

* * *

Yona knew she was getting unreasonably angry, so after breaking the ink stick and Hak running off, she forced herself to stop and take deep breaths. “Huh, this doesn’t seem to have bled as much as it should have…” Yun noted as he examined the cut. “How does it feel?”

“It itches like crazy.” Kija complained. “And my scales have never chipped a sword before.”

“Did anyone else notice the feeling in the air?” Jaeha asked. “It’s like…coming home?” He guessed that was the best way to describe that welcoming joy he felt when he concentrated. “Wait, where’s Zeno?”

“He was talking to General Geun-Tae when Yun and I left.” Kija mentioned, taking his tunic all the way off. “Hime-sama, what should I do with this? Since there’s a war between Sewing and Laundry?”

“As ‘guests’, we’re neutral parties, so we won’t offend one by utilizing the other.” Yona replied, rubbing her temples.

“Yona?” Yun asked, concerned, and he and the others huddled around her.

“I shouldn’t be as angry as I am over the state of household affairs.” She admitted. “I mean, reign changes are chaotic, and some disorder isn’t unusual. On the face of it, it’s not technically wrong to replace senior staff; it’s just the height of rudeness. Yet…”

She stared at hands that were steady, not reflecting her inner chaos. “I feel like I’m on fire. It just feels like the anger is being fueled by it.”

“Zeno can’t say he’s very surprised.” Zeno said as he entered, carrying something oblong wrapped in cloth.

“Why?” Shin-ah asked as Zeno crouched down in front of Yona.

“Ou-sama had also been very particular about the castle as well. It’s not coincidence or vanity that had the castle bearing the name ‘Hiryuu’.” Zeno replied, setting down his bundle to hold Yona’s hands. “The proper name is ‘Hiryuu no Kakurega’—the Lair of the Crimson Dragon.”

“Right! Dragons are very possessive of their lairs!” Yun exclaimed. “So Yona’s reacting like this as much because of Hiryuu as because of her own feelings?”

“But I’ve never felt anything from Hiryuu.” Yona protested. “I mean, I know all of you believe, and I accept that, but…it still doesn’t feel real.” She admitted.

“Miss, the morning you got here, you told Zeno that the castle felt different because the fire was awake and its warriors were home.” Zeno reminded her. “You were raised to see running the household as your duty, investing in its proper running to honor your mother. That alone would explain your anger. Add in a dragon’s wrath at having its lair disturbed? Zeno’s surprised nothing is on fire or blood hasn’t been spilled.”

“So you’re saying that my anger is completely justified?” Yona asked, letting herself relax.

“Yup. That said; Zeno hopes you won’t need this to take care of things.” Picking up his bundle, Zeno opened it to reveal a sword, a dragon curled around the hilt.

“I recognize this sword…” Yona marveled as she accepted it from Zeno. “…was it Hiryuu’s?”

“Just a copy, based on what Zeno can remember. Lali-ho-san made it and kept it safe for Zeno until the time came.” He answered, an echo of sadness in his voice as he stood.

“The blacksmith?” Yona asked, her brow furrowing. “How long were you in the castle Zeno?”

“Zeno felt an urge to hang around about…eighty? Eighty-five? Years ago. It’s big enough that Zeno could easily hide, even if he couldn’t figure out the reason behind his urge until the Miss was born.” Zeno shrugged. He was glad he had listened to that particular urge.

It gave him a brief moment of a life he had never gotten to experience, even if he had looked up one day and realized his wife had seen old age this time.

* * *

Once he was sure Yona was asleep, Hak joined the others for a ‘dragons meeting’. “Hime-san’s asleep. So,” He crossed his arms. “How do we do things so she can set everything straight, bare minimum?”

“As Zeno’s sure everyone’s gathered by now, this was planned by Yushi-chan. It’s part protest against Kei-shuk, part revenge for Il, and part protecting the Miss’s inheritance…” He trailed off as he noticed the look on Hak’s face. “What?”

“’-chan’?” Hak repeated, stunned. “You use ‘-chan’ to her face and live?!”

Zeno tilted his head. “Why would she kill Zeno? Zeno’s known her since she was little.” He revealed. “Even if the Miss would gladly forfeit the throne if it kept Kouka safe, it’s the best for the kingdom long-term if she ascends the throne.” He changed the subject.

“I’ve been listening to the maids; they adore her. So do the kitchen workers.” Yun noted. “The garrison is siding with Su-won over all, from the little I’ve heard. But a few were impressed enough by her archery.”

“First though, we need to help her compile the evidence.” Jaeha directed the conversation back to helping Yona. “This hasn’t come up before, but everyone can read and write?”

“…I can’t…” Shin-ah admitted after everyone else made noises of agreement. “I don’t think anyone in my village knew how.”

“Zeno and the lad can teach Seiryuu!” He assured Shin-ah, who had shrunk in on himself with this admission. “We’ll focus on what will help the Miss first, so numbers and items.”

“The hard part might be demonstrating the fraud’s happened. We’ll need past ledgers, but I don’t know where those are kept. Hime-san should know.” Hak noted, Yun making a note on the list he started (relishing this chance to practice writing properly). “We should run interference on Su-won or anyone else trying to distract her.”

“So a book each for food, cloth…” Yun trailed off, unsure of the other categories.

“Building maintenance and castle defense. Zeno expects we’ll need to take a hard look at the service contracts and the Assault Fund as well.”

“’Assault Fund’?” Kija asked.

“Hime-san’s mother added a fund to the budget to compensate any servant who has been physically or sexually assaulted, male or female. She also made sure to have safeguards added to the Regulations to protect them from dismissal if they’re assaulted and become pregnant as a result. Which is something else we’ll need to take a hard look at.” Hak explained.

Zeno shook his head. “Yushi-chan and Su-lin-chan would have stepped in those cases. It hits too close to home for them to not interfere. But that’s something we need to check, and see if the assaults have increased in the interim. Also medicine, carpentry, and wine need books. And the wine should be checked for Nadai.”

Jaeha blanched at the mention of Nadai. He really hoped there was a test that didn’t involve tasting it.

“So everything we can think of and more?” Shin-ah asked.

“Pretty much.” Hak sighed. “Compensation for this is likely to bankrupt the royal treasury. Being named Su-won’s heir apparent may be the only way to honorably compensate her.”

“Could he or his supporters try and get out of that?” Yun questioned.

“If she had been ordered to return then yes, even though that would be rude. But there’s no official order, and it’s against the law to apply such an order retroactively.” Hak answered, frowning. “But with the disregard of household customs and protocols, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

The part of him that longed for his friend Su-won mourned the idea of entertaining such a thought.

The rest of him knew better than to discount it.

* * *

Everyone was drifting off to bed, tentative plans decided, but Jaeha was a bit surprised when Zeno grabbed him and pulled him out onto the veranda. “Zeno hates to say it, but Ryokuryuu should watch what he says in front of outsiders, like having a kiss from the Miss as a prize.”

“Oh?” Jaeha raised an eyebrow. “It was taken seriously?”

“There was already talk, just from her showing up with six men. Zeno already threatened a trio, and while her cousin might not choose to destroy her reputation and therefore her claim, that won’t stop the ones who support him.” Zeno said seriously.

It was easier to believe Zeno had successfully threatened people when he was serious like this.

“So no ‘-chan’ in public?” Jaeha asked, to be sure.

“Best not.” Zeno confirmed with an apologetic grimace. He knew ‘-chan’ was as much Jaeha’s habit for cute girls as it was for reminding himself that she was not Hiryuu-ou, the master he had feared would one day come and steal his freedom.

Technically, she had without realizing it; between the dragon’s blood and how Ryokuryuu were utterly defenseless against cute, stubborn girls, Zeno had known Jaeha would follow the group out of Awa the minute Kum-ji fell into the ocean.

Then again, Shuten had started following Ou-sama around after he had done much the same thing, before the dragon’s blood got added to the mix.

“Zeno will need to grab Seiryuu and the lad in the morning to point that out; Zeno has somewhere to be.” He decided. He didn’t want to leave Yushi-chan to spend more of the night cold.

“Oh?” Jaeha couldn’t contain his smirk. “A hot date already?”

“One, it’s a standing invitation, and two, Zeno’s the hot date; Yushi-chan gets cold at night. She always has.” Zeno didn’t try very hard to hide his smirk as Jaeha’s face showed what he thought of that.

Leaving Jaeha dumbfounded on the veranda, Zeno paused as Jaeha mustered the speech to ask, “Why do you use her name? You don’t anyone else.”

“Silly baby chick.” Zeno mock-scolded with a wide grin Jaeha couldn’t see. “Yushi-chan is her nickname.”

* * *

Jaeha crouched on the crossbeam just outside the entrance to the section they were staying in the next morning after breakfast, having drawn the short straw and being first on guard duty. At least those watches on Captain Gi-Gan’s ship had been good practice. The group assigned to properly get the bathes running had been led in by the guy both Yona-chan and Hak (!) trusted, Min-su, so the corridor was quiet again.

Then again, he hadn’t known Hak before That Night (as everyone referred to it), and given the awkward moment he had almost stumbled into between the pair, so it was clear that Hak didn’t blame Min-su for inadvertently sharing information.

Some people were just good at getting people to talk without realizing what they are saying. Hak had pointed out that Su-won was so friendly because he wasn’t attached to anyone special, so it made it easier for him to not care when he hurt people.

Jaeha quietly disagreed, remembering the sense of resigned grief from Su-won when he and Hak weren’t glaring at each other.

With an internal sigh, Jaeha was wondering when Zeno would return when he blinked, realizing that Su-won was strolling down the corridor. He knew Kija and Shin-ah had some mixed feelings after running into him in Sei, but Hak and Yona would be in weird moods after being in the…king’s…presence, and that Jaeha would like to avoid. “May I help you?”

Su-won jumped, and Jaeha mimicked Hak’s smirk as his eyes darted side to side before looking up.

No one ever looks up. “If you want a progress report you’re way too early.” Jaeha shifted slightly as he replaced the smirk with a neutral frown. Su-won was pretty enough for that.

“Actually, it’s about why Hak would let Yona…hime do something as dangerous as sneak into the captives of a human trafficker.” His pause before tacking on ‘hime’ was telling. “And I must confess to confusion as to why he taught her archery.”

Su-won didn’t deny the skill Yona had shown, but it was something she had never shown much interest in Before.

“Oh? So you’re NOT fascinated by how she’s changed?” Jaeha knew he was, and he had missed her having to adapt to living rough.

“That has nothing to do with this.” Su-won countered with a frown of his own.

Jaeha was reasonably sure that it did, but didn’t push things. They were ‘guests’, after all. “You’re acting like any of us could stop her.” Jaeha pointed out with a snort. “Sneaking in was her idea; there just wasn’t the manpower to search each ship, and the girls getting sold would have made the whole thing a loss, even if Kum-ji had still been stopped. While I’m sure Hak would have loved to tie her down and keep her somewhere safe, he knows that that is contrary to her wishes and an insult to her determination to become strong. As do all of us.”

Su-won was quiet as he took that in. “Now I have a question.” Jaeha said, making Su-won focus back on him. “You haven’t said anything officially about Yona-c-sama or Hak. Barring the latest encounter outside the castle, you’ve been content to ignore them, and work with them on Kouka’s problems. The glaring says you have no issue killing Hak. But do you want to kill Yona-sama?”

Su-won’s eyes widened, and Jaeha was surprised, having felt the king was too canny to miss that. “Well? It’s a basic question. The more she can fight, the better she can lead an army. So would you kill her ‘for the sake of the kingdom’? The person who could reveal the truth? I would think, that even if she hadn’t been worth considering in your plans before, she would be a factor now, and one you would want to take care of personally.”

Jaeha knew Yona had seen Su-won with his sword in her father’s chest, but he had been quite fine with letting a random guard kill her before Hak leapt in, and that was insulting on many levels.

“…I’d stay away until you can answer that question. She’s already murderous based on the little she’s finished, and I would hate for you to die without learning the full scope of your problems.” Jaeha finally suggested after Su-won just stood there for several minutes, quiet.

It was then that Zeno skipped up, in a genuinely good mood. Jaeha had long been able to spot the fake ones. “Enjoy being the ‘hot date’?” He couldn’t help asking, mostly to mess with Su-won.

Zeno beamed. “Yushi-chan has definitely missed her bed warmer.” True, Zeno wasn’t very horny, and was overly cautious initiating anything, but she still enjoyed ‘satisfying’ him in other ways, and messing with baby chicks was fun.

Su-won was surprise Ryokuryuu Jaeha(?) didn’t fall off his crossbeam as Ouryuu Zeno skipped inside. “I didn’t realize Ouryuu was THAT sturdy, if he calls her ‘Yushi-chan’ to her face and still lives.” He marveled.

“I have GOT to meet this woman; Hak said the same thing.” Jaeha decided eagerly.

“Yona-hime might lose a dragon if you do that.”

“Trust me, having an old lady throw knives at you when you're in the rigging is a great way to learn how to dodge.” Jaeha mentally paused after saying that, sure Captain Gi-Gan had somehow heard him calling her an ‘old lady’.

* * *

Captain Gi-Gan paused in refilling her pipe, looking out the window near her paper-filled desk. “Snot-nosed urchin.” She snorted, lighting her refilled pipe as she turned back to the mess she had inherited when Kum-ji died.

She still hadn’t figured out how that happened, but when the townspeople kept coming to her with their problems, Kum-ji’s senior brush-pushers had given her the city seal and sent a notification off to Hiryuu Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a couple changes to the end of the last chapter, so I don't end up adding more problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I've had the gang in the castle a long time, but it's only day three...

Yona managed to sleep past dawn, sleeping until the sun hit her eyes. She tried rolling over, but it was too late.

Her mind was awake.

Sitting up, the air felt cold. With the equinox past, the world was preparing for winter.

She shifted to stand up, and as she did, the door opened, revealing Yun. “Min-su warned me about how you tend to skip meals or just snack when you’re busy with paperwork. Not this time. Breakfast is a no work zone, even if I have to bring it to you in bed every morning.” He told her sternly, holding a tray with green tea and onigiri.

Rolling her eyes, she got back into bed. “Yes Mother.” She pushed one towards him as he sat down on the foot of the bed. “As long as you eat too.”

Taking one to appease her, he asked, “Do you think we’ll finish the food stuff today?”

“I hope so. I’ll be happy if we can get that book straightened out today.” She sighed. “This is looking to be a longer stay then I was thinking.”

“Well…Min-su said it shouldn’t be a lot of work to set up the kitchen here…” He broached. “Why would there be a separate kitchen and bath here anyway?”

“Maybe because of purification restrictions?” She guessed. “I’m not really sure.”

“Zeno mentioned last night about checking the wine for Nadai.” He remarked. “Not sure how to do that…”

“Every bottle not brewed in the castle has the maker’s and seller’s mark on them. We might just have to toss everything from known Nadai traders.” She replied. “It’ll cost more, but better than chancing a Nadai epidemic. And now charges of attempted poisoning could be leveled on the wine buyer…”

“It almost seems like he focused on the kingdom to the exclusion of the castle.” He carefully commented.

“I don’t know what he was thinking.” She said with a shake of her head. “But it appears that he trusted the wrong person.”

* * *

She didn’t get as much done that morning as she wanted, as the gossip vine finished working through the castle and everyone decided that yes, she was really here, along with the Dragon Warriors. She had a feeling Jaeha chased Su-won away, as she thought he’d come and confront Hak about what happened in Awa.

Generals An Jun-gi and Kan Kyoga stopped by briefly, mostly to acknowledge her presence. She couldn’t get a good read on them, but it felt like Kyoga was more surprised than Jun-gi. _If nothing else, I’m a princess because that’s what everyone keeps addressing me as._ She thought, exchanging politely neutral greetings with the pair. _I hope I can ask General Jun-gi what he had been thinking, with his lack of action against Nadai…_

Yushi-sama’s daughter and granddaughter, Su-lin and Zeshi, stopped by together. It was strange; she had known them her whole life, but now there was something oddly familiar about their faces. A familiarity that she hadn’t felt before.

Tae-u finally showed up as well, Mun-dok in tow. “I wanted the Elder to get here first.” He explained apologetically, bowing before darting off with Han-dae.

“It is good to see you back in the castle, Yona-hime. Even though not where you belong.” He said, hugging Yona as she stood to greet him.

“If you mean the family quarter, then it’s because I can’t place my trust in those so easily swayed into abandoning their posts.” She explained. “Plus I couldn’t even try and pretend things have been forgiven or forgotten.”

“I’ll work the others, but either way, this does not look good.” Mun-dok promised, gesturing to the table that now had stacks of books on the floor nearby, to free up working space.

“I doubt anything will sway Ju-do, and Kyoga likely feels a debt to Su-won for sparing his life along with the lives of his mother and brother. And I’m not sure about Jun-gi or Geun-Tae…” She noted, frowning down at her math. _If I did this right, then…_

“Jun-gi cannot deny the influence you’ve had on Lili-chan and the Water Tribe as a whole.” Mun-dok reminded her as he bowed, leaving to do what he had said he would try to do.

“Hak. Look.” Yona said, gesturing Hak over.

Hak’s eyebrows shot up as he looked over her math. The look he gave her meant he realized the same thing she had.

There was no way Kei-shuk could get out of this mess alive. _I wonder how many more times his actions demand death, when I haven’t even finished one book…_

* * *

Yun had just finished getting some food into Yona around midday when an older man in dirt-smeared clothes rushed in. “LADY WISTERIA!!!” He cried, falling to his knees and hugging her legs.

It was Yamato, the head gardener. He tended to refer to people by whichever plant he associated with them instead of their names. Apparently, she had scaled a wisteria tree as a toddler and refused to come down until someone coaxed her out, so she was ‘Lady Wisteria’.  
  
He also ignored most events if it didn’t impact his gardens. “There’s nothing to prepare the gardens for winter with!!! And half the gardens are still in the spring configuration!” He cried. “No one authorized the purchase for summer and autumn! I hadn’t realized Lord Sunflower was dead and you fled until that dark clinging vine of Lord Oak’s came to scold me!”  
  
_So Kei-shuk came and scolded Yamato for something?_ “Please make a list of which gardens must absolutely be arranged for autumn, and which can go right into winter preparation, and I will place the purchase the minute I have your list.” Yona told him gently, glad to see that he hadn’t been tossed out of the castle.

More than half of the household staff had spent most of their lives in the castle, and most of those had no home or family outside the castle to turn to.

Yamato rushed out as fast as he had rushed in. “Min-su,” She said calmly, brushing the dirt from her skirts. “Put the word out that everyone thrown from the castle can return. And will compensate for their suffering.”

The tone of voice and the words were mild, but it still sent a shiver through Min-su, Yun, and Shin-ah, who could see her face and the murderous expression on it. Bowing, Min-su grabbed Yun’s arm and hurried off.

* * *

“I never realized Hime-sama could look so dangerous…” Min-su shivered at the memory of her face.

“I don’t think she looked that angry in Awa, when she saw that shop being messed up by the officials.” Yun said with a gulp. “Why’d you drag me along?”

“Well you’re Hime-sama’s Advisor, right? So you should start to meet everyone in the castle household.” Min-su said with a blink, like it was perfectly obvious why he had grabbed Yun.

“I just get a little nervous when those strange beasts are left unsupervised. Not that keeping them supervised does a lot of good…” Yun sighed.

“General Hak can keep them in line, right?” Min-su asked.

Yun’s silence was not at all reassuring.

* * *

It was shortly after her working dinner that Lili whirled in with Ayura and Tetora, carrying tubs for the bath. “The word is that your baths are set up?” She half-asked, half-said.

“Ye—“ Yona was bodily picked up by Ayura and Tetora, Ao leaping up to her shoulder. “Bath is now Girls Only!” Tetora cheered, Yona slumping in their hold.

* * *

Yona let her disappointment at being pulled away from her work melt away as she relaxed in the hot water. “Please do this every few days. I’m going to need it.” She tried to not sound like she was begging.

Much.

Lili nodded. “Of course. I don’t think I was meant to overhear them, but I heard a couple of maids talking about how you got angry enough to curse yesterday. I wouldn’t have thought you knew the words.”

“Between overhearing guards not being as careful with their speech as they should, and just mingling with the crowds, I learned a lot. I just usually don’t get angry to the point of using them.” Yona admitted. Truthfully, listening to the guards when she and Yun snuck into Kum-ji’s trap had been the most informative, even if she hadn’t realized just how crude people could get.

Poor Yun still turned red if she mentioned it.

“That bad?” Ayura asked sympathetically.

“About the only senior staff and purchasers who haven’t been replaced are the Castle Matron, her descendants, and the head gardener, who scarcely looks up from his plants anyway. The graft rate on food alone is between twenty and forty percent.” Yona revealed to them.

They gasped. “This is beyond doing the paperwork!” Lili exclaimed. “That’s got to be a lot of unhappy people! Why would Su-won—“

“It wasn’t Su-won; it was Kei-shuk.” Yona cut in. “Basically, ‘internal’ household matters had been delegated to him, and he just replaced those who complained.”

“Yona, your cousin is looking more and more like an idiot.” Lili said flatly. “He might be some kind of genius with battle plans, but he’s stupid to near disbelief when it comes to the household.”

“I had always made sure to pare the work down to the bare bones during his visits, so I don’t think he knew how much I did. Then again,” Yona stared at the water. “I always paid him more attention than he paid me.” Even if she had come to terms with what she had felt for him, it still stung to think of how little she meant to him. Hak always mattered to him more.

The Water Tribe Trio shifted, feeling slightly awkward with that comment. With a quick shake of her head, Yona pulled out of her gloom. “Well if Su-won ever offers you an engagement, then this would be your responsibility.” She pointed out.

Lili groaned while Ayura and Tetora giggled. “I have no patience for it. I can do it, but no one is happy at the end of the day.” Lili warned. “Plus he’s too young for me.”

“?” Yona titled her head. “He’s only a year older…”

“A real man,” Lili declared. “Is thirty-five, at least.”

Yona looked at Tetora, who mouthed ‘crush on General Geun-Tae.’

With a slight nod, Yona looked back to Lili as she asked, “What about you and Hak?”

“What about us?” Yona questioned, feeling like her face was growing even redder than it already was from the hot water.

“’What about us’? Have you told him how much you like him?! What did he say?! Have you kissed???” Lili mostly wanted an answer to the last question.

“Yeah…he finally got it out that he likes me…this came up right after that, so we haven’t…” Yona shrugged. “I need to be careful, especially here.”

Lili, Ayura, and Tetora share a confused look, even if Ayura and Tetora could guess why she would say that. Yona shuffled closer, gesturing for them to do the same. “With how big this mess really is, there’s only one way to compensate me without emptying out the royal treasury, since I wasn’t ordered back to fix this, and that is to name me heir apparent, minimum. Even though I don’t think he knows just what has been happening, the amount of graft on the food alone…he might even have to abdicate.” Yona revealed in a low voice.

The Water Tribe trio just stared at Yona, stunned. “Wha—? How?!” Lili demanded, barely remembering to keep her voice down.

“Su-won, by delegating household affairs to Kei-shuk, demonstrated extremely poor judgment, no matter how much he knows. I can’t be in trouble for ‘abandoning’ my post as Head of Household because I had to flee for my life. If he can’t even pick someone to manage the Household properly, that just raises doubt about his entire rule. Kings have been forced to abdicate the throne for less. So I need to show myself as the best alternative.” Yona sighed. “So there can be no hint of stain on my honor. It’s a little shaky, coming back with six men, but none of us would let me come back alone, and with four of them being the Dragon Warriors, and one of the other two my known and trusted bodyguard…I’m still a little vulnerable, since I’m not engaged, but I think it would work out better, since it removes the question of me being controlled by my future husband.”

“Could you fake an engagement?” Lili asked.

Ayura shook her head before Yona could answer. “No such thing.”

Yona nodded in agreement, adding, “And even if there was, the consequences of lying about it would be damaging, since no one would trust any contract made with me. But this reminds me of something Father mentioned, shortly Before…”

“?” The others made a questioning sound.

“He mentioned wanting to discuss my engagement, since I was old enough. He just said that it was someone ‘suitable’—and not Su-won.” Yona said. “I don’t know if he meant suitable in rank, in personality, or as the next King.”

“So you have no idea who he had in mind?” Tetora asked.

“Just that it wasn’t Su-won and after the incident with Xing, I understand why, partly. But…after everything I’ve seen and experienced, outside the castle…my husband will not be King. I will.”

The fire in her eyes left no doubts for the Water Tribe Trio.

She meant what she said, and it would come to pass.

* * *

The guys all relaxed when Yona reentered the main room, visibly more at ease. “I’ll drag you off again the day after tomorrow!” Lili promised, heading back to her rooms with Ayura and Tetora.

Hak strategically placed himself between Yona and the table. “I’m not going back to work Hak. I do need to pace myself. And,” Her grin had traces of his own ‘demon grin’. “The longer I take, the more Su-won will sweat it out.”

“In a couple hours I’ll be taking over guard duty from Kija. Zeno went somewhere last night, but I don’t know where or if he’ll go again tonight.” Hak told her as Zeno came in from the courtyard.

“Zeno will be going. He has a standing order to come every night he can.” He said. “Zeno’ll take his guard turns during the day.”

“Where are you going, if we need you?” Yona asked.

“To Yushi-chan.”

Hak’s face much resembled Jaeha’s when he returned that morning, while Yona blinked. “Do you mean Yushi-sama?”

She didn’t know of anyone else in the castle named Yushi, and now that she was thinking about it…

Zeno had felt familiar when she met him. After learning he was the only Ouryuu, part of her wondered if the familiarity was something from Hiryuu. But now a hazy memory drifted up.

A summer afternoon, left in Yushi-sama’s care. Her being distracted by the latest ‘crisis’. The sun dragon man pulling her away from the water’s edge… “You stopped me from falling in the water.” She said suddenly.

“What now?” Hak asked, Jaeha raising his head from his book, while Shin-ah and Kija stuck their heads in from the entrance.

Blinking, Zeno smiled. “Zeno had wondered if the Miss would remember that. He hadn’t thought so, since you were so little.”

“Wait, so is Yushi-sama your wife?” Hak had to ask, since Zeno did say he had gotten married ‘once’.

“Nope!” Seeing that Kija was opening his mouth to protest, Zeno continued. “She’s the reincarnation of Zeno’s wife.”

“EH?!?!” The reaction was much the same as when he casually named the other Dragon Warriors and confirmed that he was, in fact, Ouryuu.

“For real?!” Yona called. “I mean, I know Su-lin-sama didn’t appear from nowhere...”

“…but it’s Yushi-sama.” Hak finished, feeling no more explanation was really needed.

“Seriously, I need to meet this woman.” Jaeha grumbled, not understanding the fuss over the mythical ‘Yushi-sama’.

“Jaeha? Flirt with Yushi-chan and Zeno will rip your dragon leg off and beat you with it okay?” Zeno threatened cheerfully, with a dangerous smile on his face.

It was enough to distract from the fact that Zeno had addressed one of the group by name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope what I'm having Yona do is believable, even if I plan to focus more on how everyone reacts to her discoveries (and her presence) than the actual issues. But long story short, Su-won's revenge and the coup was used as a cover for a scam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing all of this is plausible, or at least enjoyable enough for people to suspend disbelief...

Su-won sighed to himself, alone in the royal baths. Normally, he’d sneak into the garrison ones and eavesdrop on the soldiers, giving himself an illusion of company, but right now he just wanted to be alone.

Especially after Ryokuryuu Jaeha’s rather pointed question.

In the heat of the moment he had been perfectly fine with killing Yona to keep her quiet, even if he was reluctant to wield the blade himself. He was only able to keep himself from stopping the soldier ready to kill her by reminding himself that this was for the good of the kingdom.

In the planning, she had been important enough for Kei-shuk to advise killing her along with Uncle, if only to tie up ‘loose ends’ as he had put it.

But Yona’s only crime was ignorance of conditions outside the castle, and ignorance itself was not worth death. And given the steps she had taken to correct her ignorance, she couldn’t even be accused of that anymore.

He had thought about grooming her to succeed him in a few years, as he had no interest in marriage or children, and stay a trusted advisor in his retirement, once he had finished what he needed to do.

But now? He’d be extremely lucky to survive this, especially since she appeared to have worked through whatever feelings she had once had for him. He also had the impression that she was getting angrier and angrier over how the household affairs had been managed, even without having been told so by Ryokuryuu Jaeha. He honestly hadn’t realized that she had any duties or responsibilities, spending her days doing whatever she pleased. _I guess I know now what she would be doing when I was with Hak._

Since he hadn’t ordered her back, that made her a guest performing a service for him. “Minimum she’ll be Heir Apparent.” He acknowledged out loud.

But would the Generals approve her? If he abdicated?

Tae-u would follow Mun-dok’s direction, and he’d always support Yona. Ju-do had been aware of his future plans once he had achieved his goals, and so would likely back her, even if it would be his last action as General. Jun-gi was a maybe; Su-won didn’t know if he was aware of the role Yona had played with Lili in fighting Nadai. Kyoga might support her, if he knew that’s what he wanted.

Geun-Tae was the wild card. He hadn’t been surprised the fight-happy General would want to fight Yona, now that she could fight, and he had appeared to have enjoyed the fight with Hakuryuu.

Kei-shuk was the problem. He was supposed to handle household matter, and Su-won had thought he had been during just that.

Until the castle staff revolted.

Apparently Kei-shuk had not been doing things properly, like the books, and replacing senior staff, if that rumor he heard was correct.

And this was without factoring in his dislike of Yona. He didn’t know exactly why Kei-shuk didn’t like her; it had just been an annoyance.

Now it was becoming a liability. He couldn’t send him away now, as it would look like he was protecting him.

With a sigh, he stood and exited the bath. “We really should have done more reconnaissance on the civilian part of the staff…”

* * *

Geun-Tae eyed his bathing companions, who were the other generals, plus Mun-dok. “Well if Mun-dok-jii is here, then I’m guessing this is about Yona-hime? And why she’s back?”

“None of this looks good for Su-won-sama.” Mun-dok pointed out. “I’m not sure who was meant to be looking after household affairs, but they clearly haven’t been doing the job properly.”

“Wouldn’t the Matron step in?” Kyoga asked, still a touch uncomfortable with such an unofficial meeting like this.

Mun-dok shook his head. “Yushi-sama trained Yona-hime, and with her sight failing and considering her age, she deserves a rest.” _Not to mention that doing nothing would force Su-son-sama’s hand in regards to Yona-hime._

“Hakuryuu Kija had a good look in his eyes during our fight.” Geun-Tae praised. “I hope I get the chance to fight the others, even if I don’t get to see Yona-hime in action.”

“What will happen once Yona-hime is finished?” Kyoga asked nervously.

“The scale of the task itself would likely bankrupt the royal treasury in order to adequately compensate her. That only leaves naming her heir apparent.” Mun-dok mused. “But depending on how big this gets, Su-won-sama may have no other choice but to abdicate.”

“For real?!” Tae-u and Kyoga exclaimed together. “Why?”

“He’s shown poor judgment in his choice for managing the household, whomever that is. Plus he canceled the rituals, which is a big source of income for the staff.” Mun-dok explained. “Even with his successes, they could be chalked up to luck. By canceling the rituals, he’s opened himself up to accusations of disrespecting the gods, as demonstrated by this whole incident.”

“Still…even if he abdicates, we would still have to agree.” Kyoga pointed out. “I hadn’t have much interaction with the Princess before, but she doesn’t seem to be the same person.”

“She watched her father be murdered; that’d change anyone.” Geun-Tae commented, cautiously leaning his head on his sword arm, which was resting on the edge of the pool out of the water. “I’d like to fight her myself, but I’d still vote for her, if it came to that. My wife has been a huge help in managing the tribe’s finances, so I know not to discount the importance of good internal management. As long as she’s willing to make the hard choices…” _Plus I owe her for Awa, just based on the little I’ve learned. Su-won-sama saved the tribe financially, with the stones and tea, but Yona-hime saved its people._

“Lili seems to know her, but I have questions about her actions, especially on the night His Late Majesty was killed.” Jun-gi declared, declining to make a firm decision.

“I don’t know.” Kyoga admitted. “I’ve only seen her once when I made my greetings, so I don’t have a read on her.”

“As long as Hak-sama is on her side, Wind will be as well.” Tae-u declared, Mun-dok nodding in agreement.

All eyes turned to Ju-do. “Well? What about you?” Mun-dok asked.

Ju-do just stood and departed the impromptu meeting.

“What’s with him?” Geun-Tae wondered.

* * *

Resting her brush against the ink stone well, Yona stretched. “I just need the documents showing what taxes were paid in food that we used, and that’ll be it for food.”

It was late morning. Aside from the group who came to set up the kitchen, there had been no visitors. “After lunch I’d like Shin-ah and Jaeha to do the roof and building inspections. I’m sure Shin-ah’s eyes can spot growing cracks and other damage.” She decided.

“The fun part is that those documents are likely in the King’s papers.” Hak reminded her. “So who gets to go get them?”

“Technically I need to go. Shin-ah?” As he walked over, she quickly wrote out the characters for ‘tax’, ‘food’, and ‘castle’. “We’re looking for documents with all three of these on it, alright?” She told him gently, showing him the paper.

He nodded, memorizing the characters. “Zeno will go too!” He said, hefting the shield he had nagged the blacksmith for. “Gotta play up the ‘shield’ part.” Zeno explained as everyone gave the shield a curious look.

* * *

Looking up when he heard a knock on the door, Su-won just blinked as Yona entered, flanked by Seiryuu and Ouryuu. “I need the records for any taxes paid in food that was consumed in the castle. There are a few holes in my book.” She told him.

“Right…” Su-won gestured at the stacks of tax documents lined up along the wall.

Kei-shuk, working nearby, just glowered at the trio. If they felt uncomfortable, none of them showed it. Finding the necessary paperwork quickly, Yona just nodded at Su-won as they exited.

Kei-shuk glared at his work. Not only had Su-won-sama not just ordered the staff back to work, he had gone and brought Yona-hime back, along with her group! _Killing her should have been in the plan to start with..._

* * *

On the way back to their section, a guard caught her attention.

Chi-fu noticed Yona-hime approaching him, and quickly bowed. “Hime-sama.” He acknowledged, the sense of a predator keeping him in his bow.

“Do you really think my death would be for the good of the kingdom?” Her voice was even, but Chi-fu could hear barely constrained fire. “Or did you just say that so you could feel better about striking down a traumatized and defenseless girl?”

“…at the time I did…” He cautiously admitted, her gaze scorching him.

“Thank you for your honesty.” She acknowledged quietly. “If I was you, I’d start to consider alternative employment options.”

Chi-fu sagged against the wall once the Princess and her guards were out of sight. “She’s a lot scarier than before.” He commented out loud, picturing the dull and distant look in her eyes as he prepared to end her life. _I’m more surprised that General Hak didn’t kill me then and there…_

* * *

Jaeha’s part of the inspection was to get Shin-ah up on the roofs and write down what he said about their condition. His favorite part about this was the chance to learn the castle’s layout. Not to mention the view! It felt like he could see for miles, even without Shin-ah’s eyes.

Jaeha looked over to Shin-ah as he hauled himself back up from where he’d been hanging off the roof. “Half the tiles are cracked; maybe from hail. And the rain spouts are clogged.” He reported, Jaeha writing it down. “The castle reminds me of Yona.” He commented, his unmasked gaze taking in all the movement on the ground.

“How so?”

“It feels warm. And inviting.” Shin-ah said simply.

“Yeah…” Jaeha agreed. _I feel as welcome with Yona-chan as I had with Captain Gi-Gan…_ “Next area?”

Shin-ah nodded.

* * *

Leaving his meeting, Su-won blinked.

Ryokuryuu was on the porch roof opposite him, with a noteboard balanced on his knees. He looked bored.

Kei-shuk, on spotting him, stomped over with a scowl. “Just what on earth are you doing?” He demanded, looking ready to climb up onto the roof himself and push the Dragon Warrior off.

“Roof and building inspection.” Ryokuryuu replied, his voice mirroring the boredom on his face. “We’re only half way and already half the roofs need to be replaced.”

“’We’?” Ju-do repeated. As he said it, Seiryuu landed next to Ryokuryuu, having apparently been on the roof of the building proper.

At least, Su-won thought it was Seiryuu, since his mask was missing, revealing sky blue hair and striking golden eyes, with red marks on his cheeks. “The tiles are fine, but the beams look like they were scorched at some point.” He reported, Ryokuryuu writing it down.

Su-won wondered if it was really necessary for both of them to be doing this, but he figured Yona didn’t want anyone wandering the castle alone.

Wrapping an arm around Seiryuu’s waist, Ryokuryuu easily leapt across the gap. “If you’d excuse us, Yona-sama would like this completed today.” Ryokuryuu said politely, Seiryuu clambering up to the main roof much like the squirrel Yona had picked up somewhere.

With a glare, Kei-shuk stalked off. Now there was no time for him to get in his people to do the roofs.

Su-won sighed at the dramatics. “I never realized he could be so dramatic.” He commented to Ju-do.

“I’m not sure its dramatics…” Ju-do muttered, not wanting to have a conversation of this nature near Yona-hime’s men.

He knew he should play nice, but that didn’t mean he had to reveal things were not unified on Su-won-sama’s side.

It also reminded him of how remiss they had been in failing to account for her properly in the planning.

* * *

“The Advisor was especially annoyed to see us.” Shin-ah whispered to Jaeha, after Su-won and Ju-do walked away. “The papers he had seemed important to him, with how he was holding them.”

“I think he’s the biggest threat to Yona-chan.” Jaeha agreed. “We’ll speed up the reading lessons, then we can see if he’s foolish enough to write down his plans.”

* * *

Yona glanced over the data she, Yun, and Hak had compiled on the food graft. “It’s not as bad as it could be, but it’s still enough to reduce our safety cushion, even without the ritual expenses. But we have to have the solstice and New Year’s rituals, minimum…” With a sigh, she stood and headed to the courtyard, picking up the sword Zeno had had made for her.

Standing in the courtyard, she just examined it. Near the opening of the scabbard, where Hiryuu’s crest should have been, there was her family’s royal emblem. The surface of the scabbard felt unsettlingly smooth, as some part of her expected the nicks and scratches of the original. Unsure about the best way to wear the scabbard on her sash, she just set it on the porch after unsheathing the sword.

Holding the sword felt right, despite how much of a novice she was. The dragon coiled around the hilt was a familiar feeling, even as her skin protested its roughness. Moving into a ready position (as best she could in her long skirt), she began one of the few kata Hak had taught her, since most of the training was him attacking and her defending, dodging, and trying to attack back.

* * *

Geun-Tae stretched as he approached Yona-hime’s quarter. He wanted to hear more about the Awa situation, since Su-won-sama hadn’t told him.

That rankled, since it involved his people.

Ouryuu Zeno was standing guard, having gotten a shield from somewhere. “Awa?” He asked.

“Awa.” Geun-Tae confirmed, getting waved in.

The main room was empty at first glance, then he caught sight of Hak, leaning against the door to the courtyard, his back to him.

Walking over, Geun-Tae saw what had Hak’s attention.

It was Yona-hime, moving through a kata. And doing very well, even in her floor-length skirts. Taking a closer look, he realized she was modifying it, changing it to better work with her skirts, as an attacker could user that against her. “Not helping?” He asked Hak.

“I have no clue how to fight in those skirts.” Hak commented. “And she’ll need to know how to move her body in a fight, wearing those.”

Pausing briefly, when she started again, it looked more like she was dancing, holding a sword in place of the traditional prop of a fan or an umbrella. Geun-Tae didn’t know what to make of her expression, while Hak’s was unreadable.

When she stopped moving, he started clapping, making her jump. “You’re less of a novice then you implied, Yona-hime.” He praised, stepping down into the courtyard with Hak.

“Thank you for the compliment, General Geun-Tae. I’ve had an excellent teacher.” She said, smiling at Hak and making him blush. “Did you come to challenge one of the others?”

“Actually I want to hear more about Awa.” Geun-Tae countered as the princess sheathed her sword, noting Hak’s blush. “Su-won-sama said nothing about it when he visited Chi’shin.”

“I only know some. You’ll have to ask Jaeha for all the details. Ryokuryuu.” She added, when Geun-Tae furrowed his brow at the name. “He and Seiryuu Shin-ah are doing the roof and building inspections for me.”

She was determined to carve the names of her dragons into history with her own name. Her heart ached when she thought of how the names of the First Dragon Warriors weren’t preserved.

She hoped Zeno, at least, had carved their names into his heart. _I’ll ask him for their names, and give them my thanks and apologies._ She decided, sitting down on the porch as Hak sat down next to her and Geun-Tae stood in front of her. “We’ll do our best to answer your questions.” She said, inviting Geun-Tae to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes next chapter is soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone didn't realize, the guard Chi-fu is the guy who had been about to kill Yona when Hak leapt in.

“Why were you in Awa anyway?” Geun-Tae asked, since the only confirmed sighting for her was the incident with Kan Tae-Jun, on the opposite side of the country.

Yona licked her lips. “This is a bit of a deviation, so please bear with me.” She requesting, before continuing. “After Hak and I fled, we went to Fuuga, learning that Mun-dok had been summoned to the castle to confirm Su-won as king. Fire dammed Fuuga’s river on their side of the border, to pressure Mun-dok into confirming Su-won.”

“I had wondered why Mun-dok-jii changed his mind. I thought he decided we were better with a king on the throne, with you missing.” Geun-Tae remarked.

“We were just going to buy water from the merchants, but they were attacked by ‘bandits’.” The scowl on Hak’s face said he didn’t buy that the attackers were actual bandits.

“So, once I made sure Hak knew he wasn’t getting rid of me or leaving me behind anywhere, Mun-dok suggested I visit an oracle. He knew of one living in the cliffs between Wind and Fire, where Tae-Jun found us. We practically landed on top of the oracle when we fell off the cliffs.” With a momentary frown as she remembered the attack, Yona pressed on. “We met Yun, my Advisor there, as he lived with the oracle.”

“So what did the oracle say?” Geun-Tae asked.

“’Darkness falls upon the great earth/Through the blood of dragons a revival comes again/Bound by the covenant of old/When the Four Dragons assemble/The sword and shield that protect the sovereign shall awaken/And the red dragon shall return at dawn.’” Yona recited Ik-su’s prophecy after a shared glance with Hak. “I had already decided to survive, so it was worth seeing if the Dragon Warriors would help me, since Hak could end up losing his life if he was the only one helping me. They can sense each other, so Awa was where Hakuryuu Kija and Seiryuu Shin-ah felt Ryokuryuu.”

Geun-Tae frowned. “What the oracle told you sounds a lot like what the priests had been saying when you were born.”

“It does?” Yona asked with a blink.

Geun-Tae nodded. “So you came across Kum-ji’s crimes while looking for Ryokuryuu?”

“Sort of.” Yona conceded.

“When I went to see where things were and saw the officials harassing that woman, I wasn’t the only one who came to her aid.” Hak gave Jaeha a dirty look as he landed in the courtyard with Shin-ah. “Did you really have to vanish like that?”

Jaeha blinked. “I have no clue what you’re talking about so I’m going to default to ‘yes’.” He replied, handing Yona the noteboard.

Glancing over it, Yona grimaced. “This won’t be cheap. But necessary.” She sat it down on the porch. “General Geun-Tae has questions about Awa.”

“?” Jaeha leaned on a pillar as Shin-ah went inside. Even at the heart of the castle, his eyes were aching from the unfamiliar use.

“How long did you live in Awa?” Geun-Tae asked.

“Thirteen years. But Kum-ji didn’t get as bold until ten years ago. He had to have been building up his network beforehand. But ten years ago he officially became Lord of Awa.” Jaeha replied.

“There were pirates mentioned?” Geun-Tae switched tack.

“When he came to power, Kum-ji required all the privately owned ships to join his fleet, banning the city from buying from anyone not in his fleet. There’s a few merchants who go to the trouble and expense to trade with other ports, but from a survival standpoint most had no choice. There was an informal ‘fleet’ of two or three ships headed by Captain Gi-Gan, and she chose not to submit to Kum-ji. So she decided to become a pirate. But the decision to target the drug ships came two years later.” Jaeha related.

“?”

“She had a second in command who was like a son to her, and who was to succeed her. But he got on Kum-ji’s worst side when he wooed Kum-ji’s only daughter. As far as we could tell, Kum-ji’s men ambushed him, and forced the drugs down his throat. Enough for him to overdose and die.” Jaeha’s eyes were dark as he remembered. “As for his daughter…she was the first women he sold to Kai.”

This caused a general outrage, as Yun and Kija had emerged in time to catch the last part. “He sold his own daughter?!” Yona exclaimed. “His death was too slow.” She growled.

“How many women did he sell?” Geun-Tae questioned, not happy. If I had known about this we could have demanded their return when we took back the Kin Province!

“There was about two dozen in the group Yun and I snuck into, but I don’t know how typical that was.” Yona replied.

“I don’t know exactly how many, but at least a hundred. I know Captain Gi-Gan was keeping track as best as she could through gossip. She could likely help you get a solid number and their identities. I don’t know if Kum-ji would have kept records, or if they’d record names.” Jaeha admitted.

“That’d require him to regard women as people.” Yona muttered with a scowl.

The candle Yun had brought out to light the courtyard torches in the growing twilight flared suddenly, making Yun eye it nervously.

“Wait…” Yona’s grew wide as she thought of something. “Just what drug was Kum-ji buying from Kai?”

“We never got a name, and the boxes weren’t marked.” Jaeha paled as the thought Yona had hit him as well. “You think Kum-ji was trading women for Nadai?”

“It makes sense. Southern Kai is the closest place for him to trade with, and with what we know about the epidemic in Water…Hiyou and whichever lords he was dealing with couldn’t have been the only ones.” Yona drummed her fingers on the wood of the porch. “Once we’ve answered General Geun-Tae’s questions, will you go to Awa and let Captain Gi-Gan know about Nadai? If she doesn’t already?” She asked Jaeha.

“I’d be going even if you hadn’t asked. I never made a connection between the drug we had been sinking and the epidemic in Water.” Jaeha looked ready to leap off into the twilight right then and there.

“Nadai?” Geun-Tae asked. “I don’t recall hearing about that drug…what does it do?”

“It gives the consumer great pleasure. But the withdraw symptoms are terrible.” Jaeha said shortly.

“Addicts have discolored and weakened teeth and nails. They also have hallucinations and dulled response to pain. The drug lord we encountered, Hiyou, had addicts he called ‘drug puppets’ as his guards for that reason. It takes more force bring them down.” Yona explained, frowning as she remembered something. _I’ll have to talk to Jaeha about it later._

“How many people died when the drug ships were sunk?” Geun-Tae asked. _I really hope this ‘Nadai’ isn’t in Earth already; we’re a lot closer to Kai than Water after all…_

“Captain Gi-Gan forbid us from killing anyone, so we wouldn’t have the sin of murder on us, but as naturally Kum-ji’s men didn’t have the same restriction, we were worse off. There were twelve deaths, six who later died as a result of their injuries, and eight who can no longer be fishermen or sailors.” Jaeha related, making everyone frown. “Of the eight, there’s two men who can no longer do any kind of physical work.”

“That’s…not bad…” Geun-Tae commented, trying to find some positive.

“We had a little secret, but it couldn’t help everything. We had no deaths and only a couple injuries during the last battle, thanks to the others. It’s a lot easier when you’ve got four fighting monsters on your side. I can’t say if anyone in Kum-ji’s men died from their injuries, but we always put everyone on board into the long boats before we sank the ship.” Jaeha shrugged.

“I hate ports.” Geun-Tae complained. “They’re technically royal cities, so the Tribes aren’t generally involved with the management, but we’re the first stop if any problems escalate. However, if the lord declines our help…” He rubbed the back of his head.

“I know a few people tried speaking out, but after some threats, kidnappings, and a hanging later—“

“WHAT?!” Yona cut off Jaeha. “Father banned public hangings and executions at the start of his reign, except for traitors, at the start of his reign. It was literally his first act as King. When was this hanging?”

“Around when the Captain’s successor was killed.” Jaeha replied.

“Complaining about the lord isn’t treason, and even if a person tries to assassinate a lord, they can only be tried in the royal courts for treason…” Yona drooped. “Wait…if no one’s complaints made it out of the city to authorities…how did Su-won hear rumors about Kum-ji’s activities?”

There was a round of shrugs. “He does have that broker guy he goes to in Kuuto.” Hak reminded her.

“I’m sure there was nothing stopping the few merchants who went to other ports from drinking, and complaining about Kum-ji.” Jaeha added.

Dubious, Yona still let it go.

“I have questions about the women he sold to Kai, but those have to wait for you to get back from Awa. I should plan to go there soon myself.” Geun-Tae announced.

“Would you like to join us for dinner General?” Yona asked. As the ‘hostess’ of this section, it was good manners to offer him dinner, since it was that time of the evening.

“…I think I will.” Geun-Tae decided.

* * *

Jaeha didn’t stay for dinner, just bundling up some dumplings and rice balls to eat on the way before leaping off into the night. “He shouldn’t be gone more than a day, right?” Yona questioned.

“Ryokuryuu will be back morning after tomorrow, unless he gets in trouble.” Zeno confirmed, darting in for some food before returning to his post.

“Gee, thanks for reassuring us.” Hak snarked, as the tea was poured and an unfamiliar smell crossed his nose. “What’s that stinky stuff?”

“My wife’s tea. I keep saying that it’s stinky!” Geun-Tae complained, but he and Hak were in the minority, as everyone else loved it.

Even Ao, who had to be rescued from Shin-ah’s cup.

Geun-Tae ended up spending the dinner in conversation with Hakuryuu Kija, asking him about the first Hakuryuu.

He quickly regretted it, a sparkling Kija oblivious to this as he related the History of the Divine Hakuryuu Line. He was jealous at how the others seemed able to tune this out.

Kija followed Geun-Tae out into the hall after the good-nights, taking over Zeno’s spot as guard. Zeno walked along with Geun-Tae instead of going back inside, surprising Geun-Tae, even if Kija wasn’t surprised. “So does the Earth General still want to fight the Miss?” Zeno asked, arms crossed behind his head.

“I’d like to, but I think I know enough to not need to.” Geun-Tae replied. “It’s hard to believe that’s the same princess who always fussed over her hair.”

“That was because of how Il spoiled her. Both as his beloved daughter and to protect her.” Zeno said. “The less she acted capable, the easier it was to convince people that the hair color was a strange coincidence, even if he knew better.”

At an intersection where two corridors crossed, Geun-Tae went left while Zeno continued straight. “Where are you off to?” Geun-Tae asked.

“Zeno has an appointment to keep!” He chirped, darting off before Geun-Tae could ask what he was talking about.

Sighing to himself, Geun-Tae continued back to his rooms, going over what he had learned. _I can’t believe something like that went on for so long. He had to have been playing it safe during King Ju-nam’s era, but something should have been noticed before a few months ago. People should not have to resort to piracy to fight a corrupt lord. In the morning I need to get on Su-won-sama’s ass about the women he sold; see if we can find them. I hope this Captain Gi-Gan can help with names, and proximate dates of when they were sold…_

Hearing a squeak, he looked over in time to see Jun-gi’s daughter slam the door shut, red-faced. He couldn’t help his chuckle. Her crush on him was no secret; his wife had acted the same way when he started courting her.

Then again, he may have…’encouraged’…that reaction by keeping his chest on display…

* * *

Yushi sighed when Zeno slipped into bed with her. “I swear you are the best hot water bottle ever.” She declared, melting into his hold as his warmth eased her aching joints.

“Is that all Zeno’s good for?” She felt his pout against the back of her head.

“No.” She laced her fingers in his, both resting on her belly. “How is Yona handing things?”

“Well, nothing’s caught fire. Yet. But we’ll need to examine the service contracts and the Assault Fund carefully.” He replied. “That Advisor has a dark aura about him.”

“No maid tends to his room alone, or the rooms of the people he brought in as replacements. I don’t trust him or them. But the soldiers have been behaving for the most part. I can’t stop the maids who can’t resist a man in uniform, however.” She revealed. “Have you told them?”

“The Miss remembered when Zeno stopped her from going in the pond. Mister is dumbfounded that Zeno can call you ‘-chan’ to your face, and Ryokuryuu wants to meet you every time he hears someone marvel at how I can survive calling you that.”

“We should have a ‘family’ gathering soon. Once she ascends the throne, they’ll be seeing a lot more of Su-lin and Zeshi. And Su-mei.” She suggested.

“We should tell Su-mei before that. Zeno mostly stuck with the Miss when she was growing up, after all.” He reminded her. “Too bad she couldn’t play with the Miss when they were both little.”

“Yeah…” Yushi was quiet for few minutes before she brought up something she had been thinking about. “…do you think the power might pass on, if a boy is born?”

“…Maybe. It had crossed Zeno’s mind, that maybe he couldn’t die because he had no heir…but if Zeno will have an heir, it won’t be until the Miss goes, and the heirs of the others are born.” He considered.

“Either way, I’ll come back, as many times as I have to. Until you can join me.” She promised.

Carefully, she rolled over and tucked her head under his chin, listening to his heart beat.

Instead of saying anything, Zeno just hugged her tighter.

* * *

“You should be in bed.”

Yona turned her head to look at Hak. “Taking over from Kija?” She asked as he sat down next to her.

“I was heading to, until I saw you not in bed.” He replied.

“Just worrying. About how Su-won didn’t inform General Geun-Tae about Awa, and how he didn’t try finding the women Kum-ji sold. Plus the possibility of Nadai in other Tribes.” She said, rolling her cup of tea in her hands. The coals banked in the kitchen’s fire meant she could at least boil water for tea.

“Nothing you can do about the first parts; he did that to himself. And no sense worrying about the second until Droopy Eyes gets back.” He pointed out.

“I know. I thought this would be so simple, but it’s morphing into something bigger and bigger everyday.” She said quietly. “Hey, Hak?”

“Yes, Hime-san?”

“You can say no, or decide it doesn’t work…but, since its likely Su-won will have to abdicate, once I’m crowned…will you court me? And marry me?”

She jumped as he dropped his polearm. Moving to kneel in front of her, he placed her cup on the porch, holding her hands in his. “You want me as your Consort?” He asked, wanting to be sure he understood what she was asking.

“I don’t know who Father had in mind; only that whomever it was, they didn’t know that. But I’m not ordering it. I know properly it’s you who should be asking, and that courting isn’t required…” Realizing she was rambling, she took a deep breath, and focused. “I wasted so much time, devoting myself to an illusion that could never love me back. So much so that I blinded myself to the real treasure. I know I want you with me for the rest of our lives, and I know we like each other. So, I want to see if we can love each other. You’ve been my strength everyday since That Night. Will you sweep me off my feet, and let me lean on you as I try to help the kingdom and father my children and—“

A warm mouth cut her off. Closing her eyes and leaning in, she tentatively touched her tongue to his lips. She jolted a little when his tongue touched her, and then the fire rose up, warming her insides as she pressed into him, their tongues exploring each other.

The demand for air intruded on the moment, ending the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. “Yes.” He said simply. “I’ll marry you. And court you.”

Smiling, she blushed as he pulled back. “You do remember that courting means we have to be chaperoned.” He reminded her. “So you need to go back to bed.”

Pouting a little, she stood, and decided to tease him a little. “Well I don’t think my worries will keep me awake, now that I have inspiration.” She emphasized ‘inspiration’, flicking her eyes over his chest.

It was Hak’s turn to blush, and he was thankful for how his robes and kneeling position obscured his full reaction. “Good night Hime-san.”

“Good night Hak.” He forced himself to stay kneeling until he was sure she was back in her room.

“What the hell have I just gotten myself into?” He asked himself, standing to take over guard duty from Kija. _At least Droopy Eyes isn’t here to make lewd comments…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...not sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

Without actually discussing it, Hak and Yona agreed to wait for Jaeha’s return before telling everyone about the courtship. Each felt it would be better to tell everyone together, and more appropriate.

After sending Zeno and Kija to get the roof repairs started (along with a copy of Shin-ah’s observations), any hope of a calm morning going over maintenance invoices and seeing if the work was actually done died when Kan Kyoga arrived with his brother Tae-Jun in tow.

“Yona-hime-sama!” Tae-Jun exclaimed in greeting, not expressing the surprise Kyoga thought he would at seeing her alive.

His shock was compounded when Yona-hime greeted Tae-Jun with a smile and Hak acted relatively non-hostile. Given how the last encounter Kyoga knew of ended with Hak and Yona-hime falling off a cliff, Kyoga was baffled. “Did you already know Yona-hime was still alive?!” Kyoga demanded of his brother.

“You’re the one who sent him after us.” Hak commented. “The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, remember?”

“That was you?!” Kyoga yelled. “You let the Princess associate with bandits?!”

“Associate? I was the leader.” Yona corrected, mostly so she could see the look on Kyoga’s face.

He didn’t disappoint, nearly fainting. “But why?!” He wailed, revealing himself to be more like his brother than most would expect.

“Huh?” Lili asked, walking in with her father General An Jun-gi. “Why what?”

“When we were in Fire, we acted as bandits called ‘The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch’.” Yona replied.

“What kind of bandit name is that?!” Lili demanded, yelling at Yona, to her father’s hidden shock.

“…ours?” Yona tentatively answered. “Becoming bandits kind of happened by accident?”

“How do you ‘accidently’ become a bandit?” Kyoga asked, dubious.

“Before I met Y-Ohime-sama, I would trade with Katan Village, and, when they no longer had anything to trade, I’d bring them food I had grown at home.” Yun started off. “’Home’ was in the valley below the cliffs that R-former General Hak and Ohime-sama fell from.”

“After finding the Dragon Warriors, we had returned there, considering our next move. Yun took a cartload to Katan Village without telling the rest of us, so we followed him.” Yona added.

“You know I went alone because all of you are so eyecatching.” Yun reminded her, sourfaced as he remembered what came next. “Even if everyone had been happy for the help.”

“Even you, Hime-sama?” Jun-gi asked, trying to reconcile the young woman before him with the childish girl he remembered.

“That’s practically in the middle of the famine area! It’s no place for a princess!” Kyoga argued.

“On the contrary, it’s exactly where I should be.” Yona countered with a shake of her head. “As the Princess of Kouka, and, most importantly, as King Il’s daughter. I had to see the results of Father’s choices.” Yona looked down at her hands. “Everything I selfishly wasted and tossed away without thinking…if I could turn back time and recovered all that waste, and used it to help them…I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Kyoga shifted uncomfortably, coughing before asking “So you and your men were helping in Katan?”

“Tax collectors came, and Headman Se-dol couldn’t pay. They discovered Yun’s cart of food and medicine, and were going to take that for the taxes. If that was all they were planning to take we would have stayed out of it, no matter how angry we were.” Hak said, crossing his arms.

Yun send Hak a dubious look as Yona picked up the story. “But Se-dol’s daughter protested and tried to stop them, as much as a child could. So they were going to take her, and use her sale to make up the difference.”

Tae-Jun and Kyoga both ogled. “B-but it’s against the law!” Tae-Jun stuttered, thinking of Se-dol’s daughter.

Yun couldn’t stop his snort. “The officials only care about extracting taxes, no matter how or what. Haven’t you wondered where the marriageable women are? They were taken and their sale applied to the tax debt, as far as the village knows.”

“What do you mean ‘as far as the village knows’?” Kyoga asked, worried.

“I estimated how much the women would have been sold for, and the reported tax debts, and there never seemed to be an appreciable impact. So either the taxes or interest were raised without the village knowing, or the officials kept the money for themselves. But at face value, the village had to accept what they were told.” Yun explained with a frown.

“With only children and older people left behind, the fields can not receive the attention they need to recover. Their work, out of necessity, is looking for food and raising the children. Along with tending to the sick, as best they can.” Yona added sadly. “That reminds me; how is everyone doing? Is the Iza growing well?”

Tae-Jun nodded. “It’s thriving. A few people from Senri Village came, and told us how it can even grow through the winter if it’s mild enough. So we’ve set aside a field to see. And the rates of illness are going down.”

Yona and Yun gave sighs of relief.

“Alright, I have to ask.” Lili cut in. “Where’d the name come from?”

“The joke between us is that if Hak was a Dragon Warrior, he’d be the Dark Dragon Warrior. I don’t know where Zeno got ‘Happy Hungry Bunch’, however. We were pretty hungry then, though.” Yona explained, a little sheepish.

Lili, while not surprised Yona would have gone without food if others needed it more, was still amazed. “…wow…”

“Why were you and the soldiers constantly attacking when you first arrived?” Yona asked Tae-Jun.

“That first time…I heard your voice. ‘What are you guys doing? Hurry up; they’re scaring our pet villagers’.” Tae-Jun repeated. “I had to find out if I had misheard, so with Katan Village the alleged headquarters of the bandits…I finally decided to sneak in.”

“You do realize I wasn’t fooled, right?” Hak questioned flatly. “Even if I wasn’t completely sure until I had you pinned.”

“I’m just glad the soldiers were stopped before anyone was hurt.” Yona commented. “So Tae-Jun kept visiting, and after a few times, he started up his own efforts with the soldiers, passing it off as for the soldiers’ own health.”

“Wasn’t it foolish to just let him go?” Kyoga asked.

“The villagers were going to be attacked, and he was the only one who could have stopped it. I had already decided I was not going to hide away in safety while others suffered. Besides, if any villager had been injured during that encounter, we would not be having this conversation.”

The hard expression on Yona’s face convinced Kyoga of that.

“That does explain things…” With a bow, Kyoga dragged his brother with him as he departed, sensing that General Jun-gi wanted privacy for his interview.

* * *

General An Jun-gi had studied the Princess throughout her meeting with the Kan brothers. Whatever she had been doing had given her maturity and a sense of realism in regards to the world.

But he would not decide until he had his answers. “I have questions.”

Yona-hime raised an eyebrow. “As do I. But I believe mine can wait.” Inclining her head, she silently told him to begin.

“What happened that night?”

To be fair, the Princess was the only one not to react. “It’s alright everyone.” She said. “You knew someone was going to ask.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re ready to hear it, Hime-sama!” Hakuryuu protested, the masked swordsman he had seen by the door when he entered nodding in agreement. Jun-gi thought he was Seiryuu.

“There had been the banquet like always, and in the afternoon I retreated to my rooms. That night, I went to Father’s room. When it was mentioned that I was old enough to be engaged, he protested strongly when I brought up Su-won as a fiancé. So I was going to argue my case, and get a real answer beyond ‘he’s not someone I can give you’.” Yona-hime started. “When I reached his room, I noticed that the door was ajar. As I was commenting to myself about how careless that was, I realized that the corridors had been completely empty. I should have seen at least four or five guards, without counting the two who should have been at Father’s door. I wasn’t sure about going in, but I felt I could get an answer about that if I went in. And in a way, I did.”

Her eyes were distant as she remembered the scene. “I only went in a short distance when there was a flash of lightning…it was like shadow box figures, the one on the left with a sword in the one on the right…they turned, and Father—Father’s body—hit the floor in front of me. There was so much blood… And then he stepped into the light of the lantern. ‘So you’re still awake, Yona-hime’.”

“’He’?” Jun-gi questioned. “Did you not know the assassin?”

“I thought I had known him. As for a name…” Yona-hime met Jun-gi’s eyes calmly. “The person in question is not someone I can ‘accuse’ blindly. As it stands, the only evidence, beyond what I saw, would be his confession. I will not be accused of slander for telling the truth, General Jun-gi.”

 _Meaning I don’t trust you enough to give the name_ , Jun-gi reflected as Yona-home returned to her recounting. “The murderer had been informed that I seldom visited Father’s room, and so failed to account for the possibility of discovery, trusting that there would not be one of those ‘seldom’ visits that night. After expounding on his very personal reasons for acting, his accomplices arrived, and it was pointed out that I could not be permitted to live, given what I had witnessed. I bolted. I don’t know where I was running to; I just remember not believing what was happening, and wondering how I had misread the murderer so badly. I was tripped, by a whip I think, and he and his accomplices were going to stand there and watch me be killed ‘for the good of the kingdom.’ That’s when Hak leapt in.”

Jun-gi looked expectantly at Hak, who, with a sigh and a scowl, picked up the ‘report’. “Things had seemed suspiciously quiet, when I overheard a trio of unfamiliar guards saying that I was the only ‘problem’. Before I could confront them, they were ordered to chase ‘her’, and I followed. Then I leapt in to protect Hime-sama, like I had been ordered, and apologized for having left her side that night. I had thought I could trust the person I thought she would be with.” There was a hint of danger in the air with this last sentence as he continued. “Then she asked me whose side I was on.”

“I didn’t know who to trust, in that moment.” Yona-hime added.

“That b-traitor was standing there, still splattered with blood, and freely admitted his crime. I did let my anger get the better of me, and we exchanged blows. Then we were surrounded, Hime-sama and I. Someone fired an arrow at the group surrounding us, so I used the distraction to grab Hime-sama and flee. Min-su provided a second distraction that let me get Hime-sama out of the castle.”

“So you fled to protect your charge?” Jun-gi asked.

“Much like Hime-sama said, I did not know who I could trust, not with the guards having been replaced for a large part with people I didn’t know, and the one people I could have trusted above all others showing his colors as he had. The castle wasn’t safe, so I headed to the one place I knew would be safe: Fuuga.” Hak explained.

“You did not express an opinion, Hime-sama?” Jun-gi asked Yona-hime.

“General I spent the remainder of the night, and practically the whole of the next day, in shock. I was scarcely aware of where I was at that moment, let alone where Hak thought I would be safe. What I do remember is dreaming of days gone by, questioning myself on how I had missed the murderer’s true feelings, and regretting everything I had not said to Father the day before, like thanking him for a wonderful birthday and telling him how much I loved him” Closing her teary eyes, she took a breath to steady herself. “When we got to Fuuga, we learned Mun-dok had been summoned to the castle. The next day, he returned as we discovered Fuuga’s river dry.”

“Fire had dammed it on their side, since Elder Mun-dok would not vote for Su-won.” Hak explained. “We were planning on buying water from the merchants, but they were attacked, by what could have been Fire Tribe troops disguised as bandits. So that night, I decided, in order to keep Hime-sama safe, I would forfeit the title of General and the Son name, and go on the run, while Elder Mun-dok confirmed Su-won.”

“I see how well that appears to have worked.” Jun-gi couldn’t help noting drily.

“Even though I hadn’t properly articulated it, I had decided that I could not just…sit there passively and let things happen. I had to take charge of my own fate, as even someone like me, who called herself Princess of a kingdom she had never seen, still has two legs, and can walk.” Yona-hime said.

“Still…did returning to the castle not cross your mind?” Jun-gi asked.

“Shortly after we departed Fuuga, we encountered Kan Tae-Jun and his troops, an encounter that left him believing us dead. I had been accused of ignorance of the way things truly were outside the castle walls, and so I was doing something about that, and seeing the kingdom and all its problems.” Yona-hime replied calmly. “Not to mention I had no reason to believe I would be any safer in the castle. Even now, I would not have returned to the castle if I could not have brought all my men with me. The murderer was going to stand there and watch me be killed, so I could not trust that threats to my life would receive due attention, or if his silence and passivity would be taken as permission by his accomplices to act.”

Jun-gi fell silent as he considered what he had heard. “If you have no more questions for me General, I still have questions for you.” Yona-hime said calmly.

“Oh?” Jun-gi questioned, not sure what she was going to ask about but feeling it might relate to Nadai.

“Before Lili galvanized people into direct action, what actions were you taking to combat the Nadai epidemic?” She asked seriously.

The silence was heavy, as Jun-gi said nothing. “Nothing?” Yona questioned. “You were just passively letting the Water Tribe be poisoned?”

“Rash action—“

“There is nothing rash in aiding the victims, General.” She cut him off. “Until Lili started funding the clinics, they charged heavy fees even for a single night. Did you feel it was their own fault?”

Jun-gi, feeling that this was less about the princess’s questions and more about her questioning his actions, stayed quiet.

“Do you know just how these people are being exposed to Nadai in the first place?” She questioned, before continuing on to the answer. “It’s mixed into the wine of the brothels, and burned in the incense. They don’t know what they are consuming, which, last I checked, would fall under the definition of ‘poisoning’. And it’s not just the patrons; the girls working there are also addicts, either from consuming the same wine as the customers or by selling themselves to support the habit to start with. And there are also shops and merchants selling tainted wine, spreading it farther. I am going to have to dispose of every last drop of wine in the wine cellars not brewed in the castle, because I can’t trust that none of them are not from one of those sellers.”

Yona-hime stood at this point. “Even if you were afraid of offending Southern Kai, I don’t see how that would impact action against the trade in the interior. Only the sea ports are under royal authority, not the river or canal ones, so there is no reason, as far as I know, for no action to be taken there. And on the question of sea ports…Shin-ah, how far out were those ships from Kai? In Shisen?”

“…about five standard miles, Hime-sama.” Shin-ah replied.

“The kingdom’s authority extends ten nautical miles, or eleven and a half standard miles, out to sea. Meaning the garrison should not have needed Lili using the Water Tribe Seal to be galvanized into action. I would think, that if a foreign power felt comfortable enough and bold enough to engage in illegal trade within Our sovereign waters, we have past the point of ‘offending’ Southern Kai, and hit the point of not standing up for Ourselves. Same thing with Sei and them kidnapping Our people. There is a difference between calm and passive, and all I’ve seen points to ‘passive’.”

Something about Yona-hime’s stance and expression reminded Jun-gi of her grandfather, King Ju-nam, and of the rare times King Il acted like a King. “I’m not convinced you understand the precariousness of the situation, Hime-sama.” He said, ignoring Lili’s dramatics behind him.

“And I’m not convinced you understand the seriousness of the Nadai epidemic, General.” She countered. “I spent a night listening to one of my dragons screaming from the withdrawal; it’s how we learned of the common way of hooking new addicts. I spent another night looking after addicts from a riot, watching families slowly come one by one for their relative, with still five men unclaimed by dawn. They had to be bound, for our physical safety and their own, which I doubt did anything to help them. One of them didn’t even realize his shoulder was dislocated, or register it being reset, and another kept apologizing to his mother, hallucinating that his slaughtered family was before, and he was the killer. I saw people’s gaze blindly skip over a body in a canal, because not only were they used to it, it didn’t matter to them. There are business owners forced to go into debt to drug dealers, fearing the consequences to their families. And there is also no guarantee that Nadai has not taken root in another Tribe. If it has, then my understanding would be that you would be in dereliction of duty for not informing the other Tribes of a threat to the kingdom. Water is the most powerful force in nature, but that means nothing if it’s a stagnant pool breeding mosquitoes and disease.”

Jun-gi and Yona had entered a contest of wills, silently daring the other to look away first. “I will need to return to Suiko to retrieve documents supporting my point, Hime-sama.” Jun-gi broke first.

“You have until I’ve finished the mess I’ve been graced with, General. Because as pressing as my questions of your handling of the epidemic are, I still have to see how badly someone screwed over My Castle.” Sitting back down, she pulled invoices and a ledger towards her, noting down figures in a blatant dismissal.

Frowning, Jun-go bowed and departed. He still had questions about how Lili and the Princess had crossed paths, but he had had enough of being under her fire.

* * *

Lili gaped at Yona, stunned. “I’ve NEVER seen anyone get Father to back down like that!” She exclaimed.

“I probably shouldn’t have gone off on him like that, about everything that’s been bothering me about the situation with Nadai, but it took a lot to not break down during his questions.” Yona admitted, letting herself slouch in her chair.

“They were still all things he needed to hear, I think.” Yun commented.

“Hime-sama, the roofers are hoping I come back this afternoon? It will go faster with me doing the heavy lifting.” Kija commented.

“You don’t need to ask me for permission Kija. Just take Zeno with you. Or can you contain yourself if you run into Su-won, Hak?” She asked, eyeing Hak.

“I’ll ignore him if he ignores me.” Hak declared.

Yona wasn’t convinced, but she let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do have problems with how General Jun-gi was handling (or not handling) Nadai. I mean, he flat out hopes Su-won will save his tribe. Maybe he was right, but I still feel like there was plenty he could have done to reduce the damage.


End file.
